


孤岛风俗（La Isla Bonita）

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mute!charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: Charles在受到一次重大打击之后失语了，Erik带他去了一座偏僻的小岛，试图治愈他。时间在FC之后。副标题部分是The Sound Of Silence歌词，私以为这首歌很适合教授。





	孤岛风俗（La Isla Bonita）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1.详细的血腥暴力描写   
> 2.本文里的Raven不是助攻也不是甜妞，而是我认为她是的样子，我已经厌倦了违心地在文中美化她和这段兄妹关系   
> 3.本文的失语症及其治疗手段并不科学，纯属臆造

You said, "I love you."   
I said, "Wait."   
I was going to say, "Take me. "  
You said, "Go away."  
——‘Jules et Jim’,1962

【Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again】

Charles听到那些人私下评论他，说他像一份写满了虚假好消息的日报，很快就过时。这和Erik说他像“保质期很短的牛奶”的话有着同工异曲的意思。想到这里他笑了，并因此轻易谅解了那些人评价里的冒犯之处。

事实上，Erik在说这句话的时候正把他拥在臂膀间亲吻。那是一个下着雨早晨，在大宅的图书室里。他闻到古老的书卷香味，这气味里冻结着千千万万年的故事。那种感觉像穿着熟悉的旧衣穿过陌生的小巷，他不知道那些房屋街口的名字，所以感觉自己在流浪。

时至今日，Charles还时常想起那个时刻，Erik近在咫尺的橄榄色眼睛，还有他将自己钉在书架上的蛮横力气。他记得那个早上Erik给予和掠夺的全部，还有掉落的书惹起的尘埃。那是唯一一次他见证这段感情的沸点。无论是什么样的感情，沸点都是不可能维持太久，因为那意味着它快蒸发了。

又一次回想起这段，他坐在自己房间的摇椅上，听见屋外的电视在啰嗦嘈乱的新闻。风雨交加的天气里信号变得很差，他能听清的只字片语传递的消息无非是战况吃紧之类的。变种人在白宫围墙上用红油漆写下“我们无信可信”（”We have no mythologies to follow”），警察端了几个激进变种人组织的集会据点，对方则以一连串的政治暗杀作为报复。这暴戾、动荡而混乱的时代，变成新闻被糟糕的信号干呕进耳朵。

天空的颜色在雨结的网里变幻，时而凝聚时而氤氲。雨水，忧郁症的共犯，欲图编织出轰鸣的寂寥将新闻播报员的无力安慰压下去。二者混合的声响像是娃娃玩具发出来的企求怜爱的电子音，失真、生硬而可怖。

这个光线鬼魅的早晨，似是戏仿核磁共振仪里那个溢满电子冷光的世界。当时他趴在那个陌异的空间，听不见外界的声音，和被钉进了棺材一样。出来以后他们告诉他说，他的腿瘫痪了，再也不能走路了。Charles以他一贯听到坏消息的应付态度回以宽容微笑，并且礼貌地谢过了医生。他总是用这种方式堵住他们那些同情的客套话。他不愿意别人拿好像自己多么悲惨似的眼神来评定自己，即使这种评定是善意的。

他遵从医嘱做一些改善运动，他戴着腿部矫形器，像只笨鹅一样扶着双杠往前走。不过几步的距离，他走得比学步婴儿还吃力。很快，他气喘吁吁，满头大汗。不过他爱上这种精疲力竭，就像染上毒瘾。疲惫能够让他停止思考，漫漫的空白会将那些东西挤出脑海——某部瘫痪把主角从巅峰拉到低谷的电影，某个拼命敲打自己双腿的轮椅女孩，某些护士心里想的话：看他，年纪轻轻就失去了双腿，真可怜。

他倚在栏杆上，突然感觉矫形器上的金属震颤了一下。Charles一惊，松开了支撑自己的双臂。接着，他重重地摔倒在了地板上，把自己砸得头晕目眩。他趴在地板上努力地把自己支撑了起来，伸手去握住栏杆，痛苦而费劲地拉起了自己的身体。有那么一个刹那，他以为矫形器会撑住他，就像那次有人在飞机上撑住他一样。可是什么都没有发生，一切都是幻觉。他所能做的只有摇了摇头，嘲笑自己的荒唐。

总是心怀希望确实是件美事，依附着源源不断的希望生活变得更轻松。但是有的境地里，除了希望他无法再创造出任何事物了。他太懂生活了，对生存却一无所知。用生活的法则来解构生存是行不通的。到头来，生存用他的希望玩弄了他。

电视里开始播放娱乐节目，他听到声音，想起Anna很喜欢这部动画。于是他下意识地扩散开心灵感应，想叫女孩来看。但他在宅子里搜寻了很久都没有找到她，实际上，除了Hank他一个人都没有找到。Charles迷茫了一会以后，才寒颤般地想起——Anna已经不会回来了，其他人也不会回来了。

学校只开了一个学期，学生和老师就都被征召去了越南。起初Charles很乐观地认为变种能力至少能让他们活下来，他收到了学生从前线写来的信。信里乐观地讲述战场生活（时候他也觉得这个形容可笑——战场上哪来的生活呢？），字里行间满满的希望热情，以及他们对Charles的想念和敬爱。

“教授，我临走前在后院种下了一棵树。种子是我路过商店的时候买的，并不知道它是什么品种。它就在那簇琉璃繁缕的后面，您可以帮我看看它长出来了吗？如果方便，请顺便告诉我它的品种。”一个男孩在信中如是恳求。Charles去后院找到了那株树苗，可它还没长得足够大，他说不清它是什么品种。他悉心照料这棵树苗，那样自己的学生从前线归来时就不会失望。他坐在轮椅上吃力地给树苗浇水施肥，有的时候会一不小心弄脏自己昂贵的西装。但他毫不在意。

几个月以后他知道了树的品种，准备在回信里告诉那个男孩的时候。对方的骨灰却先行一步寄到了学校。

男孩的母亲收到了消息，来学校取回儿子的骨灰。她哭着质问Charles：你说过你会帮助他的，会让他有个光明的未来。你说过的，你说过的……那么，我的儿子呢？我以为我来这间学校接他的时候会看见一个健康快乐的孩子，而不是像现在这样要把他装在骨灰瓮里带回去！

面对对方语无伦次的歇斯底里，Hank想站出来阻止，Charles却竖起手臂示意他不要。他的眼睛装满了温柔宽和的悲悯。像慈悲的长辈看孩子撒泼耍赖，无可奈何却又慈悲地将这一切谅解。Hank有的时候很疑惑：Charles，他怎么可以做到在了解所有人之后再继续爱着所有人？他怎么可以办到？！

那个女人离开后，他去了后院。那里的琉璃繁缕都是蓝色的，花朵细瘦而零星，以冻僵般的静定身姿悬满露水，好像连发抖的力气都没有了。他看着被簇拥的那颗孤零零的树，伸手轻轻地摸了摸它的叶子。他想着原本要寄给那个学生的信里写的话：亲爱的，那是一棵榛树。《灰姑娘》的故事里那棵给仙度瑞拉带去礼服和水晶鞋的那棵。

而他面前的这棵树不会给他带来任何东西，只有漫长的、畸零的沉默，在黄昏里投下树荫。那棵树还太幼小了，影子只能勉强铺上Charles的膝盖。它像只猫，悄无声息地跳上来，却毫无狎昵的意思。Charles自己的影子却被拖得很长，甚至越过了那片琉璃繁缕花丛。在那片阴灰冷色里，花朵散发出自己苍凉苦涩的恶意。

Charles没有放弃，他很快又重新给自己打气，干劲十足地去寻找新的学生。在伦敦某个被阵雨笼罩的车站，他遇到了Anna。她像中东已婚妇女一样把自己包裹得密不透风，露出的一双灰色眼睛在手中的苹果上扫来扫去。Charles很快就了解了她，她是卡门的同胞，一个流浪的奚太那。她原本没有名字，在看了《安娜•卡列宁娜》之后她给自己取了现在的名字。

Charles知道她为什么要把自己包的紧紧的，因为她十一岁的时候，一个碰到她的路人疯了，之后，有人碰到了她，然后转头跳进了河里，被捞上来已是一具尸体，帮她梳头发的女伴用羊角梳戳进了自己喉咙，血啪嗒啪嗒滴在她头发上，湿湿热热，她转过头来看见到她的眼中已经散瞳了。

任何碰触到她的人都会发疯，因为她是个变种人，她的能力即是如此，哪怕她本人并不知晓。

Charles问她，他可不可以把她带回去，他会帮助她。Anna扯下面罩，桀骜不驯又带着好奇地看着他，说：“只有我的家人能把我带回去，成为我的家人的唯一方式是拥抱我。我走遍了全世界，却还没遇到一个敢拥抱我的人。”

Charles看着小女孩，她让他想起了小时候的Raven。像小王子遇到的那只等待被驯服的小狐狸。遇见他之前她什么都偷，甚至去化妆品店偷口红的试用装，因为货物都已经被锁起来了，她不敢去冒险。Charles几乎是在她背叛他的同时就原谅她了。

他自信地勾起嘴角，蓝色的眼睛在雨水湿漉漉的吐息里却散发出阵阵温暖。“你是个有灵气的孩子，你值得被拥抱，就像你值得被爱。你不必再流浪了，我很荣幸成为第一个拥抱你的人。”Anna听完他的话，瞪了他一会，挑衅地扯下自己身上麻袋一样的雨衣，她穿着一件又脏又旧的红裙子，讽刺地看着Charles，看他是不是个只会耍嘴皮子的懦夫。

可是Charles没有退缩，他上前一步，张开双臂拥抱了她。溅进来的雨水落在Charles的外套上，也落进了Anna的眼睛。她多么不想这个人会和之前那些碰到她的人一样不幸，想到这里，她不禁哭了。但Charles只是伸手摸了摸她的头，用温润的嗓音安慰她：“没事了，现在没事了。”

他把Anna带回了学校，悉心教导她如何控制能力。其他的孩子并没有他这样大胆，他们不敢碰触她，对她心怀敬畏，离她很远。Charles知道以后，严肃地教育了他们一顿。他希望他们多和Anna接触。希望同学的关爱可以化解她的不安。

事后回想起自己的行为，Charles只是苦笑，他总是打着爱的名义干尽蠢事。对Anna是，对Raven是，对Erik是，对每个人都是。

他不太记得事情的详细经过了，他只记得Laura，另一个女孩，在听了Charles的话以后想接近Anna，她用一个孩子的天真和善良去安慰自己的同类，最后却被Anna的碰触所杀死。她不像Charles，有强大的心灵能力可以竖起屏障在Anna的碰触里保护自己。她疯了，Anna眼睁睁地看着自己唯一的、最好的朋友拉开窗户跳了下去，那里是三楼。

她颤颤巍巍地扶住床沿往下看，看到了那个坠毁的尸体。于是她捂着脑袋高声尖叫，第一次完整地释放自己的力量。那时候Charles和Hank在城里开讲座，回来以后，他们在铁门外摁了很久的门铃却无人应门。Charles用能力去感应，放射出去的思维像延伸进了荒漠，得不到任何回应，只有一片无声的空无。

他让Hank扭开了铁门，两个人闯进去，来到屋前，只见鲜血溢出门缝，顺着大理石台阶淌落，拉出一条条的鲜红。Charles站在那里愣住了，那一刻他又感到了此生最可怕的一次共感——硬币从他的额头钻了进来。尽管那并非多么实质的疼痛，但是失望、惊怖和愤怒鞭笞着他的灵魂。最令人难以忍受的痛苦其实和肉体没多大关联。

Hank想要护在他前面，他推开了他，想说我自己打开门。但是话语冻结在了他的喉咙里，他血肉深处的伤口向内翻去，撕出一个黑洞，把他的声音全部吸走了。他无论如何也说不出那句话，发出来的只有疟疾一样的寒噤。他放弃了，将喊叫的Hank抛在后面，径自推开了门。热烘烘的血腥味扑面而来，仿佛一阵来自地狱的风给他带来里面那些死者的口信。他看着这一切，这自己亲手创造的一切。直到此刻他身边唯一还活着的朋友奔来抓住了他的双肩剧烈晃动，他不知道自己的眼泪挂在脸上已经多久了，它们滴落在他的衣领上，滚进了他的衣服，非常的冰冷。

Hank找到了Anna留下的信，她一定很害怕无助，字迹都在发抖，像个小女孩茫然无措地解释这一切的起因和经过。她把Laura的残骸收进了一口大箱子里，拖着箱子走出了学校，走了一段路以后来到了一座人工湖边跳了下去。找到她们是几天以后的事了。

而那时候Hank看到Charles，发觉他的神情不对劲。他抓住Charles的肩膀拼命摇晃，从最开始小心翼翼的呼唤后后来急切的嘶吼。“教授？教授！你怎么了……？快说句话。天哪……Charles，看着我……”

Charles喉结动了动，他转过头来看着Hank。一瞬之间，Hank在的眼神里仿佛看到了一个世界的坍塌，然后就是淹没那片废墟的海水，平静而蔚蓝，深得没有光线能抚触它的底部。那时候他的眼睛像黎明的月亮，同样美得宁静，同样在走向毁灭。

他扇动双唇，却什么都没说。只有一声轻微的仿佛哽咽般的声音从他喉咙里传来，那是Hank最后一次听到他发出声音。在那以后，Charles再也没说出过一个字。

雨窸窸窣窣，落在床那头正对窗户的镜子里。天光把镜子擦得干干净净，好映出自己流泪的样子。电视传出欢声笑语，隔着门扉闷闷地叩击他。音色如同行了临终敷油礼，以干瘪玫瑰的姿态滑向他的寂静，却怎么也沉不进去，亦掀不起涟漪。

他又想起了Erik，他被烙印在他的每一次回忆引起的阵痛里，像跳出壁炉的火星留在昂贵毛毯上的焦黑吻痕。他想起他们一起去寻找同伴并发掘他们能力的那段岁月，Erik总是用一些极端手段逼迫他们释放自己的全部能力。而此刻命运却将这一举动的反驳降临在Charles身上。可他并不怨恨，对于Erik也毫无刻薄讥讽。也许在见到他的时候他会愤怒，会忍不住对他恶言相向。可是在没见到他的时候，每一次想到他有或多或少有点快乐，即便这份快乐让他咬牙切齿。这感觉就像小时候埋葬死去的蝴蝶，为它的无法再度飞翔伤心了好多天，却忘了如果不是自己把它抓回去它就不会死——哪一种伤感不是自作自受。

潮湿的风将屋顶垂落的白色花瓣撕碎，扑在了他的身上。湿冷苍白的吻，他没去掸落，反而想起了Anna在遗书里的最后一句话：对不起，对不起，对不起。教授。我还是拥抱不了任何人。

——我们自以为可以洞察人心，到头来却一败涂地。Charles想道。

【Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping】

Erik时常睡不安稳，他总是陷入泥水般的梦魇中，被訇然压下的黑暗挤迫得喘不过气。他手指在痉挛，身体在发抖，醒来以后发现床栏杆已经被他在噩梦中扭成了麻花。睡意还未全部散去的时候，他会模糊听到有人在敲他房门，听到那个轻柔得小心翼翼的声音在试探地问：“Erik，我能进来吗？”然后，太阳毒辣的目光将他的意识石化，眼前只剩一片贫瘠荒芜的石头森林，全部都是凉飕飕的非生命。而他可笑地被困囿在自己所缔结的孤独中。

醒来以后只能看见桌子上陈列的空酒瓶，晨曦流进瓶身，可是装不满它们。还有摊在桌面的大片废纸，组成一片延绵无尽的乱葬岗，晨曦洇染不开那些潦草的墨迹，因为它们一旦被写上去就无法被擦除了。床对面的墙上钉满了暗杀目标的照片，一个无名无姓的黑影在透过照片上的眼睛凝视着他，那不是Shaw，不是任何一个死在他手下的人，那无非是深渊的回望。

每一个早上他都对自己说，他不会再去想Charles，就像他之前总是想他一样确定。如果他们之间的关系不是彻底失败，那他们怎么可以容忍自己离开对方？但有些事是人力所不能及的，你望着山巅闪耀的积雪，却没有道路可以让你爬上去。

他们辗转世界各地进行伟大的变种人解放运动，情况最糟糕的时候要挤在谷仓里听着隔壁母鸡啰嗦的咕咕声入睡。事情发展没有Erik想象的顺利，其实本来就不该会顺利。试想一群反社会人格的好战分子被一个个性缺陷严重的人带领，他们像瓷器店里的疯牛，所经之处鸡飞狗跳，走后留下一地烂摊子。Erik承认自己确实受到了Charles的乐观影响，他从前不管做什么都只会做好最坏的打算。

他时常觉得自己和Charles是两个极端。他就算夸人也会忍不住给对方挑刺，Charles就算骂人也会附带几句赞美权做安慰。他执著人生失败的那部分，Charles执著人生美好的那部分。以此互为抵消。在相遇之前，他们都按自己的生存方式过了很多年，一成不变地活在自己的天地里。他们就像沙漏的两半，只有拼在一起的时候彼此的时间才开始流动。

变种人的能力宛如恒河沙数，有有用的，也有毫无用处的。在路上他遇到那些毫无用处的变种人会放弃征召他们。他对Emma解释说：“Charles会收留他们。”

“噢，你把他说得像个天使。”

“他是天使。”

美国开始往越南战场大量投入兵力，许多变种人被征召入伍。Erik觉得很荒谬，凭什么变种人要用自己生命去保护一个没有给他们基本的认同和庇护的国家？他不是那种会对自己不认同的事保持愤怒旁观的人，如果是，他的人生或许会顺利许多。Emma留在欧洲负责经营他们的战线，他则赶回了美国着手进行一系列停战计划。魔形女没有跟着他，她已经脱离队伍一段时间了。Erik并不想把这一切都归于他们两人的错，事实上Charles的影子一直横栏在他们之间。Charles是他和魔形女共同背叛的一个人，和共犯同行就意味着会被时不时地提醒自己犯下的罪行。

分别之际，Erik对她说：“你可以回到Charles那里去。”

“我不会回他那里。有些东西我自己丢弃了就是丢弃了，Charles不再是我的哥哥，西彻斯特也不是我的家。我要自己单干。”她回答说。

那一刻，Erik突然对她产生了怜悯。可有些东西他自己没有，因此也毫无立场去批判他人的不珍惜了。他的沉默突然让Raven变得无法忍受，她的手指焦躁地蜷紧了两下，用干燥沙哑的嗓音开口说：

——“我以为你会给我我需要的，可你猜我发现了什么——Erik，我俩是一样的可怜虫。我们都竭力否定俗世所有可以取得快乐的途径，我们装出一副世故老成的样子，好像我们是少数派所以我们就该变成贵族。却不敢承认世界上恨你的人很少，爱你的人更是寥寥无几，大多数人对旁人的态度都是……都是冷漠。就像你对我，对我们所有人一样。”

Erik看着她，没有反驳也没有发怒，他只是静静等着她说完。

“我不会再跟着你，也不会跟着Charles，我要自己单干。你们都是彼此的弱点，而我没有弱点，因此我比你们都强。我会自己弄清楚我要成为什么，而我相信我要成为的那个人。我已经厌倦了人与人之间感情的把戏，我要抛弃充斥着这个把戏的过去。我不再需要你们谁的引导——不再需要了！”她高昂着头，对他一字一顿地宣布。然后她离开了。

事后Erik问Emma，为什么她在Shaw之后要追随他，他用直白冷酷的语气问：“你为什么不选择单干？你这样的人爱自由不应该比魔形女那样的人爱自由少。”

Emma只是笑着对他摊手，回答：“自由？为了自由就要付出所拥有的一切，世间最不划算的买卖莫过于此了。”接着她看了一眼Erik，淡淡地说：“就算隔着头盔我也能读到你的不赞同——得了吧，Erik，人与人之间就该互相帮助，就该相爱、彼此跟随。不然我们还有什么呢？”然后她轻轻摇头：“可怜的女孩儿，她自己都不知道自己想从你和Xavier那里获得什么。她觉得人与人之间互相漠视才是正确的，因为漠视他人可不是防止他人让她失望的最佳途径么？她去追随理想了，这样也不错，因为理想可不会和她玩‘人与人之间那套把戏’，哈！”

在纽约下飞机的时候Erik想起了Emma当时说的人们就该彼此相爱的论调，他还记得事后自己滑稽的怔忡，并不是这段话给他带来多么大的触动，只是Emma的话让他想起了Charles。两者的区别仅仅在于，Emma说这话的时候她的表情表明她自己也不相信这个，而Charles在对他说“Erik，大家都需要他人。那些伤害别人的人在开始的时候无不是想要爱别人的。”那时，他的表情告诉Erik——他坚信如此。

傍晚下着雨，天色既明亮又阴郁。空中火烧云层层叠叠，散发出涅槃一般的光芒。街道却一片灰蒙蒙，积满沉淀的阴影。出于隐蔽的考虑，Erik没有戴头盔。事实上就算如此他也没有丝毫恐惧。他想害怕，害怕会让他变得谨慎警醒，但是却根本害怕不起来。

Charles如果知道他摘下了头盔，他会怎么做？Erik发现自己茫然了，他根本无法想象Charles会像Emma Frost那样用心灵感应折磨他。尽管他被害妄想症十分严重（他本人并不承认），却从不认为Charles会伤害他。

他找到了一家酒店，这时候不是旺季，整整一层楼只有他的房间住了人。厅堂空空荡荡，穿刺进来的夕阳宛似谵妄梦话，徒劳地被摔碎在四壁，又跌落在地砖，血淋淋地滚了满路。透过窗户可以看见中央公园的一角，这时是绿意盎然的夏季，却飘荡着秋天才有雨。终于地底喷出的阴影兵不血刃地杀死了太阳，月亮在雨幕里麻木不仁地寡妇式哭泣，服它每日都要服的丧。

接连不断的战争把这座国家快变寡妇的国度，Erik几乎难以从这个被食腐月光蚕食的帝国遗骸里用记忆重组当年熙熙攘攘的纽约。曼哈顿的灯光在黄昏里伤寒般气喘，给街道缀满落魄贵族特有的华丽褴褛。这样没落的繁华在提醒他——黄金年代在流逝，朝着美洲头颅碾来的岁月车轮属于酗酒、放纵和迷茫，属于玛咖和迷墙。

他晚上喝了很多朗姆酒才入睡。雨歇后的空气凉爽怡人，从岁末吹来的风给夏季施行了割礼，将她的躁动和腥热一并剪去了，此刻只剩下没有欲望的荒丘之夜，树林里颤动着她痛楚的呜咽。

他又梦魇了，只是不知道是不是因为回到纽约的关系，Charles自分别以后第一次走进他的梦里——不，不是‘走’进来。他躺在那里，一簇簇的白玫瑰环绕他陈尸的床铺。这是场守旧的葬礼，因为他们甚至没用后来出现的茶花。正如Charles身上那股老派的绅士风度。

Erik向前走了两步，他步子迈得很窄，不然他恐惧自己会跌倒。他才不要在他的葬礼上摔跟头。分明是平地，他却走得像爬楼梯。他来到他面前，身体能容许他做的动作竟然只有低下头去看他。Charles的力量没有在他死后消失，他就算变成死尸，也是世界上最高贵、最令人敬畏的死尸。

Erik记得上次这样看他的脸的场景——Charles躺在椅子上喝着他的茶，他走向椅背，伸手捧住他浴满月色的脸。Charles闭着眼睛，冲他咧嘴微笑。“我听见你从背后过来了，Erik。”他说。“用能力听的还是用耳朵听的？”“你鞋带没系好，它刚才把你绊了一下。”Charles睁开眼，对他调皮了眨了眨眼睛。

Erik将手伸向他，可是就在他的手要碰触到他的时候。死去的Charles猛然睁眼，他的手迅疾、突然又无情地一把抓住Erik的手腕，那复仇狂风般的速度将Erik吓了一跳。他揪紧了Erik的手，狰狞地瞪大眼睛看着他。

“来和我一起。”他说。Erik连忙往后退去，他用力试图将自己的胳膊抽回来，Charles紧握他的手臂被吱嘎作响地拉伸，像条折叠的铁丝被痛苦地掰直。他的手臂滚落在玫瑰丛上，被利刺洞穿得血肉模糊，一滩滩血在纯白无暇的花瓣上滴落。那些千疮百孔的伤口永不会愈合。

随着一声鲜血滚落的“啪嗒”，Erik在玫瑰丛间醒了过来。他趴在Charles的身边，一只手伸出去握着Charles冰冷的手掌。Charles仍旧在沉睡，眉目间满是可以永久缺席岗位的轻松。Erik看着他，把他的手握得里面的骨骼咔啦作响，他使劲地拧绞着他没有温度的手心，可对方却连眉头都没皱一下。

“来啊！Charles，来带走我啊！”Erik怒吼着，使劲地摇晃Charles的身体。他茫然地环顾四周的白玫瑰——一片崭新得像新生儿皮肤的无瑕雪白，没有一点点的鲜血玷污。他一下跪坐在荆棘丛中，发疯地寻找刚才那场惊骇奇迹的痕迹。可是却什么都没有，Charles不曾醒来过，也不曾抓着他的手说要带他走。

他再一次见他，他竟是已死去的模样。

窗户在一阵狂风里剧烈地抖动，将Erik从梦中唤醒。他惊喘着醒来，举起那只在梦里被Charles的抓住的手掌放在面前，手腕上一圈淤青，是他自己掐出来的。在这万丈高空的房间里，他做着下坠的梦。

第二天，他开始在纽约搜寻情报，却得知了意料之外的事。变种人社区都在纷纷议论前不久发生在西彻斯特那起惨案——突然之间师生集体自杀。Xavier教授和Hank McCoy甚至还因此受到了指控。但是他们很快洗清了嫌疑，因为验尸结果显示的那段死亡时间里，他们两人还在市区开讲座。这件事就这样成了悬案，Hank面对媒体闭口不谈此事，而Charles则直接被诊断出得了失语症。

如果说在这之前，Erik并没有打算去看Charles。那么此刻他非得去看他不可了。

他并不认同Charles那套人们就该相爱的言论，他对Charles没有责任和义务，他既不像Raven是受他养育之恩，也不像Hank一样认同他的观念。他们之间没有债务也没有牵连。Emma讥讽他说他的承诺就像天气预报，能不能成真还得看老天爷方便。Erik自己很清楚这一点，所以他从未向Charles做过任何承诺。道理他都明白，利害关系他都懂得，可他就是没有办法对关于他的事袖手旁观。

【When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night】

前夜的雨将花朵吹落了一地，推开窗户放眼望去，一片严重程度不一的烧伤血痂在地砖上颤栗。Hank长吁一口气，他考虑了一下该叫清洁工还是自己动手。接着想到现在所有人听到这里的地址都会避而远之的现实。Charles应该还没起床，在古巴之后他的房间从楼上搬到了楼下，因为轮椅滚过地面的声音很容易在晚上打扰到楼下的人。

这座宅邸老了，它不再是一个家，而是仅仅是人去楼空的房子。他们花了很多天才让房子里的血腥味散去，这期间Hank一直紧张地看守着Charles，他苍白的脸色似是一副要赴死的模样。可是他没有做出任何过激举动，甚至连哭泣也仅仅那一次。他的镇静就像安眠药带来的梦境一样广袤而泛出酸痛。先来的是警察，接着是闻风而至的媒体。一个像恶棍一个像一群无孔不入占人便宜的蠕虫。但是Charles却令他们的残暴和羞辱都失效了，他神态尊贵而带着高雅的权威，让他们觉得他是个纡尊降贵接待自己的君王。尽管他始终说不出一个字。

Hank的思绪被一阵门铃打断了，他感到惊讶——这个时候谁还会登门造访？紧随而来的答案击中了他。Raven，一定是Raven。Moira被Charles消除了记忆，学生们被征召去了前线，除了Raven还会有谁？Hank这样想着，丝毫没有发现自己把Charles的处境描绘得多么凄惨，在他脑海里“Charles”套进任何一套公式也求不出“凄惨”这个结果。

他心怀忐忑，下意识地伸手梳了梳自己脑袋上那头蓬乱的蓝毛。他来到大门前，以为那女孩的脸蛋会出现在门后，不管是蓝色的还是金发的，他都能一眼认出来。

可令他失望又惊讶的是，门后站的不是Raven，而是Erik Lehnsherr。

Erik一头汗水和晨露，他喘着气，身后西彻斯特的天空蓝得赤裸，和他格格不入。Hank推开门的时候他正在低头伸手将忙乱中散乱在额头上的头发撩回去。看到Hank，他没有任何客套地劈头就问：“Charles呢？”

“Erik Lehnsherr？”Hank警惕地看着他，一只爪子紧紧地抠着门框，拦在Erik面前。“你来干什么？”

“不是魔形女真是让你失望了。”Erik冷酷地看着他，说出来的话让Hank顿时恼羞起来——谁都可以点破他内心，唯独Erik不行。他威胁性地咧了咧嘴，露出一排利齿。而Erik只是拍了拍他的肩膀，做出一副他自以为很低声下气的神态说：“我没兴趣找你们麻烦。Charles呢？我听说了他这里发生了什么事，快带我去见他。”

Hank犹豫了一会，才渐渐松开了爪子，像屋内侧了侧身。“来吧。”他说道，语气却并不友好。

他们往里走，宅邸的回廊幽暗漫长。Erik穿着一双马丁靴，途中他被鞋带绊了个踉跄，要不是Hank扶住他他就摔倒了。他想起了梦境里自己小心翼翼的步伐，不禁打了个寒噤。屋子里一股清新得刺鼻的芬芳剂的味道，他能够感觉到那腐烂香味掩盖下生锈的血腥。

Hank推开走廊尽头的门——原本Charles睡在第一间屋子里，因为不想晚上轮椅滑过会吵醒一走廊的人。门被一个东西顶住了，Erik的内脏里喷出一股焦躁的火焰，他立刻将那块金属物拧成一团甩了出去。Hank拉开门，看着那一堆金属的残骸，扭头来以毛茸茸的脸尽量能够展现的怪异神情看着他。

“你把教授的轮椅弄坏了。”他说。

而Hank嘴里吐出来的词像是在天花板上划开一个裂口，冰雹倾泻而下，兜头淹没了Erik。他眨了眨眼，试图理解Hank所说的词语的含义，像个根本不认识字母的人和字典上的词组面面相觑。过了半晌，他才带着孩童般青涩稚拙的疑惑问：“……轮椅？”

“是啊，轮椅，沙滩上那颗子弹……射中了他的脊椎。”Hank耸了耸肩，接下来他就一言不发了，把沉默留给Erik和他的内心纷扰。他迈向一扇通往里间的门，谨慎地敲了敲门。他敲了很多遍，笃笃的声响断续叩击静寂。房间里一直没回答，他停下来的时候，声谱终于停下垂死的喘息，寂静给它盖上了裹尸布。冰冷、苍白的裹尸布无可抗拒地垂落，包裹了他们。

像是不堪忍受这似乎充满无言责备的寂静，Erik发声了：“……我很抱歉。”

“你该道歉的对象不是我。”Hank干笑两声，对之前Erik的话报复的机会来临了，可是他懒于去抓住。他拧开门锁，正准备往里走的时候Erik却从后面挤过来，一把推开了他踏进了屋子里。

树枝抓挠着窗户玻璃，把自己永远得不到平静的阴影投射在床上。Charles把自己裹在被单里，Erik没有马上看到他的脸。此刻的他变怯懦了，突然庆幸自己没有一闯进来就要面对Charles的蓝眼睛。

他沉默地上前，慢慢隔着被单捏住Charles的肩膀。透过布料传来的灼热令他欣喜欲狂——不是冰冷的，他做的噩梦只是个噩梦，不是先兆。他真可笑，居然会认为一个梦有什么！

但是旋即，他发现Charles是在发烧。他立刻急切地将他翻过来，看到Charles闭着眼睛，微张着嘴艰难地喘息。他满面病态潮红，额头上挂着冷汗。Hank连忙上前查看，他想伸手去探Charles的体温，爪子却被Erik一把推开。Erik把自己的额头抵上了Charles的额头，滚烫的温度穿透了他的皮肤，带着生命的搏动在他神经末梢流过。

“他发烧了。”Erik说。

“天，一定是昨晚那场雨。我去拿药。”Hank喊了声，立刻掉头离开了房间。

几分钟以后，他回到了房间，却发现房间里空空如也，Erik和Charles都不在了。桌子上留着一张纸条，上面写道：“我把Charles带走了，别来找。大门外的摩托是我偷来的，你看着处理。”

【In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone】

离开Charles以后的第一个冬天，Erik在罗马度过。永恒之城中处处矗立着苍老的废墟，像一条过于自知美丽而不愿意褪下那身苍老皮囊的蛇。火车站里挤满了小偷和乞丐，走过那条漫长幽邃的回廊，就能看到猛然砸落的蓝天，那一霎似乎这片土地历史中所有的哀愁和萧瑟都透过这片蓝得令人心碎的天空夺去了他的灵魂。

Erik是个不会给自己放假的人，他需要大量的疲惫来侵占他，让他无暇矫情。在他新发现一个变种人后会鼓励对方展现自己的能力。有些人会很兴奋，而有些人的反应却是出乎他意料的退缩。

“我已经让自己融入了普通人了，而且我也习惯和周围人和平共处。所以孩子，对于你的理念我难以苟同。”在一间教堂里，一个变种人神父这样对他说：“你不过是在以一种极权报复另一种极权。”

他的言论猝然刺痛了Erik，因为他想起了Charles。于是他的表情微不可查地扭曲了一下。

“报复是必须的。”他咬牙反驳：“他们既然可以选择如此对待我们，我们也就可以选择永不原谅。”

神父叹了口气，说：“这样一来，复仇的怒火只会永无止息。原谅他们吧，那也是原谅你自己。但凡逝去的都不可追回了，何必与不可追回的事物较劲？”

“不。”Erik一脸决绝：“我一定要将践踏我同族的人挫骨扬灰，不让他们领会数倍的偿还绝不罢休。”

神父诧异地看了他良久，那短短的片刻里，他不知是被Erik的气魄震慑还是被他身上那股难以想象的沉重扼住了灵魂。直到很久以后，他才短叹：“你身上已经血债累累，再这样下去，孩子，上帝不会原谅你，你会下地狱！”

而Erik只是回答：“上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。”而后他深深地看了神父一眼，毫无留恋地起身离开，身影消失在了彩花圣母像倒影尽头的黑暗里。

Erik必须承认的是，如果Charles在他身边，许多问题就会迎刃而解。有的时候他会想起Charles的脸，在某个再次与冬日的天空撞了个满怀的时刻。罗马街道的泛旧石砖无情地与他共享没落的凄凉。没落的痛苦比一无所有还要残酷，毕竟对曾经拥有的繁华已然食髓知味。

Charles曾经笑着跟他谈起，说欧洲某个小渔村里有个传统，入睡前把一杯水放在床头就能看见爱人的幻影。Erik像个傻瓜一样在一天晚上把一杯水放在床头，他瞪着那杯水，一边对自己说：我只是觉得放在这个位置刚刚好，可以躺在床上随手够到。早上起来的时候他不记得自己有没有做过梦，只看见一只金属的床脚被扭弯了，那只玻璃杯滑下去摔了个粉碎。它流出来的水已经干涸，变成一汪难以看到的泪渍。

就算那天晚上他见到了Charles，又能发生什么？他会清清楚楚地知道那是幻象，那不是真正的他。他抓不住人生中那些可以让人得到片刻欢愉的假象。然后等着Charles的幻影在太阳温暖透明的血液里融化。为什么他还要这样徒劳地编织一个会被亲手撕碎的梦幻。

在某一天傍晚，他路过了一间商店橱窗。商店已经在早早降临的寒流里打烊，店面拉起了铁网格。透过那一层监狱栅栏般的阻碍，城市废墟里各色霓虹在玻璃上闪烁，还有那片被笼进黑纱的天空，墨蓝色皮肤上漂过一片孤零零的浮云，像是太阳的灼热给它刻下的圣伤。

时间和空间被碾碎的浆液泼溅在那块玻璃上，绚丽得摧枯拉朽。透过那一片片尘世的缭乱光影，Erik忽然看见了Charles的影子。他着魔一样奔向他，撕开那片碍事的铁栅栏，朝着那片海市蜃楼奔去。最后却只触及了一片冷冰冰的玻璃。透过拉近以后就变得薄脆不堪的灯火倒影，他看见橱窗一角有一尊小小的雕塑，是耶稣受难。

Charles Xavier是只能够拿来爱而不能够拥有的，他慷慨地和他人共享自己，却随时能够将其收回。有的时候Erik躺在床上，窗户盛满一整个城市悲苦的阴雨。在某片形而上学腹地中他杂乱如麻的人生里的一丝线头被抽了出来，织成Charles柔软褐色头发，发梢扫过书架上一整列莎士比亚悲剧的烫金书脊。还有他赤裸的身体和在书房里做那类事情的渎神快感。

而此刻，活生生的、有血有肉的Charles就在他面前。那头褐色头发在Erik的指尖泛出汗水的温暖湿腻。尽管他满面病容，尽管他身上背着一宗头绪不清的血案，尽管……去他的尽管。就算有成千上万个“尽管”，只要他是Charles……

看着他垂落的睫毛在昏阙里不安地抖动。Erik伸出手轻轻抚摸他的额头，那湿润的肌肤触感让他恍然忆起那片瑰丽而冰冷的玻璃。Erik知道这张脸在他的学生心中有多么神圣的位置。那些枪林弹雨、炸弹嘶鸣的日子里，那些躺在血泊中的变种人同胞，他们一定至死都没怨恨过Charles，反而把他的话语当成黑暗行军生活中唯一的慰藉。他们就像赤忱的教徒，无怨无悔地为他们被钉在十字架上的圣人殉教。

而Erik从小就过着被人当成异教徒而驱逐、羞辱、流亡的生活，他不会为他殉教。

他放下了触摸Charles脸颊的手，看着他的睡容叹了口气，检查了一下房间里的暖气，给Charles再吃了一些路上买的退烧药，用毛毯把他裹好。靠在了床沿，就这样看着他。突然，他想到Charles不会走，他现在是他的，一种孩童般的满足感浮上心头。Erik不由得微笑起来。

他伸手将他揽进了自己的怀抱里。纽约的重重暮霭深处，散发出一股旷古而悲哀的地老天荒。

爱情和恋情是不同的。爱情支撑恋情，恋情消磨爱情。Erik知道自己对Charles所产生的是一种原始的爱情冲动。他们在世俗眼中是毫无可能互相吸引的两个人，因此他们之间存有的是一种纯粹到了极致的爱。那是不需要去经营的爱，因为它甚至没有根源，是一块他永远挠不到的瘙痒。Charles打破了他的孤独盔甲，他不得不在那之后竭力地满地寻找孤独的碎片将它们重新缝缀。而将那些孤独串联在一起的丝线却全都来自过去的回忆——Charles的微笑，Charles的声音。

Erik有过很幼稚的时候，他路过报刊亭时看见了Charles的照片印在报纸上，一时冲动地将那份报纸买了下来，拿出钢笔想要把上面那张自信微笑的脸涂掉。那一刻他深深恼恨Charles在他不在的地方快乐，有其他人陪伴着Charles的事实令他无法介怀——他讨厌自己不喜欢的人喜欢自己深爱的东西。他恍然回神的时候，却看见钢笔沿着Charles眼睛的轮廓重新描了一遍。一双深邃的蓝眼睛透过摄像机镜头、许多道印刷工序、还有遥远的运输路途出现在这里，好像只为在此刻刺激Erik一下。那一刻Erik彻底投降了，其实他心里很清楚，他不可能忘记，不可能放得下。他们对彼此的爱与激情并不是一道实线，而是由一小段时光串联成的虚线，延伸到历史尽头的洪荒。这是一种令人绝望的厮守。

Erik不能为他放下纽约的计划，此刻Charles病得又太严重。他不可能远行，于是Erik将他藏在了自己下榻的酒店。Charles一直在发烧，却没有梦呓。Erik轻轻抚摩他的额头，过不多久，他就睡着了。他很久没有睡得这么沉过，直到Charles的挣扎将他惊醒。Charles在Erik的臂弯里用力地挣动，整片床单都被他的动作拉出痛苦的皱纹。他的汗水浸透了睡衣，张开嘴却只能嘶吼出一片寂静。进出的气流在他喉咙里疾奔，发出尖锐的摩擦声。Erik连忙抓住他的肩膀摇晃。

“Charles，Charles！”他拼命地想要叫醒他。

而倏忽之间，一道冷酷锋利的思维碎片入侵扎进了他的脑海里，近乎割裂他耐痛的最大限度。Erik撑住脑袋，凉意森森的痛苦将他的神识揪紧绞动。Erik下意识地想叫喊，却发不出声音。那一刻，他们似乎成了同病相怜的绝症病患，在不同的身躯里忍受着同一痛楚。那一刻他成为过去那个被自己所伤害的Charles，他披上了Charles的回忆，透过发散的噩梦碎片审视过去那个缺席见证Charles痛苦的自己。硬币浮移而来，以最不仁慈的刽子手的缓慢速率，在让他饱尝了整个行刑过程的疼痛后掉落在了地上，轻轻敲出一切的休止符。

他额头上被刻下一道殷红的该隐之印，噩梦像烟火焚烧殆尽，留下一片灰烬。他倒在灰烬中汩汩流血，和Charles一起。

一只猫头鹰在暮色里啼叫，声音穿透万物皆尽寂灭的沉默，把Erik指引回了现实。此刻夜晚女神已经枕着纽约天空躺了下来，她一头黑发铺散开苍莽的幕布后的漆黑。天空里悬着一轮硕大的月亮，苍白如死去的岩贝。

Charles的声音在他脑海里响起：“……Erik？”

Erik垂下视线，很自然地没有转头去看他。没有抱住Charles的另一只手在他身侧轻颤。路灯随和的灯光落在他发白的指关节上，Charles在他怀里动了动，他身上那股汗水的湿润温热掠过Erik的鼻尖，然后他握住了Erik那只发抖的手。

“Erik，你看上去似乎不太好。为什么你会在这里？”Charles的声音在他脑海里问，带着意识掉落进另一个灵魂的回响。

“Charles。”Erik开口叫他的名字，声音因为自制过度而显得冷酷：“我听说了你学校发生的事，所以我找到了你，把你带了出来。因为我必须要问清楚，会发生这种事是因为什么——Charles，为什么那些本来该被你保护的学生却落得如此下场？”他说着说着激动了起来，语气里带上了严肃的责备——他总是不肯直截了当地承认自己善意的关心，而那些拐弯抹角的掩饰总是会将双方一起刺痛。Charles听到他的质问，垂下了眼睛，想要将手抽回去，却被Erik反手一把抓住手腕。

他们沉默对峙了良久，Charles突然无声地苦笑了一下，用手指摁住太阳穴，在他脑海里平静地回答：“Erik，我和Hank有意隐瞒是有原因的，我现在就解释给你听——原谅我这样与你对话，我知道你不喜欢这种方式，但我等会会告诉你我为什么这么做。”他在别人脑海里说话时，声音总是克制得近乎公式化，就像知道自己只是个访客，应当在别人家里恪守宾客的规矩。他没有责怪Erik一上来就问这样冷酷的问题，而是像无所不答的客户服务一样平静地解释。

“——我在伦敦的时候遇到了一个年轻的变种人，她的能力非常强大，甚至可怕。所有碰触她的人都会精神紊乱，变得疯狂地去寻死。所以我把她带了回来，想要教她控制力量，这样她就能够像普通的孩子一样生活……”

“你总是这样，Charles。”Erik皱着眉头，粗暴地打断了他的话：“让他们压抑自己是不会有好结果的，你应该教她正视自己的能力，而不是畏惧自己的能力。为什么一定要切除自己的特别之处来讨好那些平庸的人？既然他们放逐了我们，我们就没必要白费心思地再去融入他们了。”

“够了，Erik，不是每个变种人的愿望都和你一样。”Charles的声音开始带着怒意，他的意识侵入开始变得焦躁起来，让Erik因为灼痛而皱了一下眉头。Charles看见了，先是愣了一下，然后花了点时间让自己冷静下来才重新开口：

“刚开始很顺利，她已经可以很好地控制住它。我冒险卸下精神屏障和她接触了几次，结果都平安无事。可是其他的孩子惧怕她，让她为此感到失落和惶惑。你知道吗……她让我想起了Raven。Raven知道自己显现出来的不是自己的真面目，所以她总是认为别人只是在与她戴着的那个面具建立情谊。这种两个自我的剥离感让她在人迹关系中变得迷茫。我试图帮助她，但是失败了。我不想再让那个女孩也同样迷失在他人对自己的态度中。你知道的，心理压力对一个精神系变种人的能力影响有多大。于是我劝那些孩子和她接近……天哪，Erik，我真是愚蠢……”他在Erik脑海中的呓语依旧平静，但是手指却突然松开了太阳穴，紧紧地攥住了自己的手心。在那片停顿的空白里，Erik感受到他的呼吸沉重地敲击着自己的胸膛。

“Erik，最后，另一个孩子尝试着去接近她，她们成为了朋友。我警告过那个孩子，不要在没有准备的情况下碰触她。可是我忽略了一个问题，一个在我身上上演过无数次我却视若无睹的问题：人是不可能总是记住要与他人保持距离的告诫的。于是，她杀死了自己的朋友……就那么眼睁睁地看着对方死在自己面前，为什么我当时不在？她还那么小，一个人承受那种痛苦的时候，为什么我居然不在？”Charles的声音在Erik脑海里骤然划过一道锐利的刺痛，无尽的酸楚和自责从那道裂口里涌出来。Erik咬牙忍受着Charles的悲伤侵袭，伸手捧住了他的脸，在无垠的月色下注视着他。他看见了那双蓝色的眼睛，像罗马那恒久哀凉的天空，温柔地接住月亮滴落的泪水。

他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛将自己的额头抵上了Charles的，这口气缓缓地吐了出来，拂过对方的脸颊。Charles的呼吸里有海水的腥咸，好像他们此刻正在一同漫步走过那片他们原本都不愿意再回去的沙滩。在宇宙中某个与此地平行的星球里，那时候他摘下了那顶头盔，低头与Charles额头相触。如今溯回过千万光年的潮汐，Erik感触到了它。

“她崩溃的同时力量也爆发了。她用那股力量杀死了学校里所有的人……然后自己自杀了。Erik，你觉得呢，杀死他们的是她的力量，我却觉得真正的凶手是我……”Charles顿了顿，抢在Erik回答之前道出下文：“有的时候，我觉得这份能力就像一种诅咒。我们永远不知道它会不会不小心伤害别人，不知道自己是否真正地驯服了它。我和Hank都不愿意谈及真相，因为我不想让媒体和群众知道，一个小女孩的变种能力居然会造成这样严重的后果，那只会让他们更加畏惧厌恶我们。”

“那就随便他们去畏惧和厌恶好了。”Erik抓住了Charles的肩膀，视线直直地望进了对方的眼睛里。“Charles，你没必要掩盖这件事，让那群人类看看变种人有多强大，让他们知道该去恐惧。你好像在说‘这份能力的存在是错误的’，现在就让我来反驳你：你不是凶手，这只是意外。这份能力也不是诅咒，他们用所谓的‘怪异’来辱骂我们。而怪异的反义词是正常，正常的同义词是平庸。如果要在平庸和怪异之间选择，我愿意自己永远怪异下去。”

“Erik，你总是把自己想得这么边缘化。你总是考虑自己和别人的不同，那么你有没有想过自己和别人相同之处？没有谁是怪物，Erik，没有……”Charles温和的劝解被Erik制止住，他握住Charles摁住太阳穴的手指，轻轻挪开。

“够了，Charles，我们快一年没见面了，我才不要在半夜十一点和病恹恹的你吵个没完。”他说，松开了Charles，将手贴在他的面颊上，拇指在他的下眼睑来回抚摩，像是在描绘他眼睛的轮廓。

“Erik，我并不想和你争辩。”Charles摇了摇头：“你还没问我为什么用这种方式和你说话。”

“我知道，因为你失语了。所以我才把你带出来。明天我就能办完纽约的事，然后我会带你去圣佩德罗镇，那儿比西彻斯特安静。我想你继续呆在那件阴森森的房子里只会把自己逼疯，我会帮你恢复。也就是说，以后不许再进到我脑子里，我必须要逼迫你开口说话。如果我发现你来过我脑子里，我会立刻戴上头盔掉头就走——我说要走，意思就是不再回来。”Erik说话的语气不容置喙，他完全没有问Charles愿不愿意，使得这样的要求反而像是绑架。这股来自他的熟悉的强横让Charles撇嘴苦笑，Erik放开了他，拉开了床头灯起来去倒水。他的影子被那盏灯投射在对面的墙上，再延伸到天花板，墙纸上黛紫色的藤蔓在它周遭盘枝蔓节，使得那看起来像一株颀长的黑色植物。

Charles坐在床上静静地望着他的背影，静寂哽在他的喉头。他平心静气的外表下是因为没有得到想要的反应而引起的微微抽搐。钝重生冷的怒意在他的神经纤维上击如擂鼓。

突然，他的声音传入Erik的脑海，那紧绷的语气令Erik的动作僵住了：“Erik，你呢，你不打算解释最近那一连串的暗杀事件吗？”

Erik的手指扣紧了杯子，他没有回头，无言地用自己的脊梁来抵挡Charles诘责的目光。

“白宫的事，乌克兰的事，还有布拉格……”

“够了，Charles。”Erik恼怒地回答：“为什么你这样断定人是我杀的？”

Charles愣住了，一时有些手足无措地看着Erik。

Erik转过身，手指一把抠住桌子边缘，隐约的颤抖可以看得出他在强压怒火。床头那盏灯里，钨丝打起了寒颤，室内的光线随之扭曲，阴影暗潮涌动。

“我不是个克制的人，是的。若是他们对我们做了什么，我一定会找上门去惩罚他们。但是——Charles，我不是笨蛋。为什么你会觉得，我会为了一些没有价值的生命浪费时间？为什么你会觉得我会像那些血气上脑的小孩一样胡闹？我是士兵，或者将领，但我不是杀人狂。”

他一口气说了这么多，话语结束后很久，那种不被理解、不被信任的愤恨依旧停驻在他的面孔上。室内不安的光影终于稳定了下来，他背后那晃动的影子也停止了张牙舞爪。

过了很久以后，Erik脑海里才传来Charles的苦笑。

“对不起，Erik。”他诚挚地说，语气里带着柔软的歉疚。“是我误会你了，确实，就算你真的做了那些事，我也没有立场去指责你。因为我做的可不比那要愚蠢百倍吗。”

Erik低下头，轻叹了口气。他的表情看不出是喜是怒，只见他转身倒完了水，端着它走了过来。在Charles的视野里，他的身体渐渐覆盖在了自己的影子上。这一次，Erik是走在他的影子前面的。至少这给了他些许安慰。于是Charles沉静地接过了那杯水，Erik在他身边坐下，伸手搭在他后颈的碎发上。“别让他们看见你脆弱的样子，只有我能看到，好吗？”Erik低声问，他看了一会Charles的眼睛，把头凑过去想吻他，Charles躲了几下，Erik顿时失笑：“让我猜——你不可能害羞，你是怕传染我。”Charles只是看着他，不置可否。Erik勾起了一边嘴角。他感谢Charles没有让这场争吵持续下去，之前噩梦中留在他额头上的伤口仍旧在某个隐秘的灵魂角落流泻痛楚，他感到失血般的疲惫和灰败。

——为什么他痛苦的时候，我不在？方才Charles的话以他自己的声线在脑海中呢喃，只是置换了主语和宾语。但是当时如果知道这会让Charles痛苦，他是否会停手？Erik闭上了眼睛，一个他无法靠自我欺骗来否定的答案在脑海里掷地有声：不会。或者说，他其实根本一开始就知道这会给Charles带来折磨，不然他在那里戴上头盔是为了逃避什么？谎言像精致的糖果脆而甜，而他亲手将它们掰成碎片。

Erik很清楚，每一次对他人付出感情即是在透支自己的理性。但是他们谁也无法靠长期被透支的理性来索求自我的人生。

突然，Charles的声音又在他脑海里响起：“让我最后一次这样和你说话吧。Erik，Raven她还好吗？”

有那么一霎，Erik仿佛感受到了床头的灯光笔直地扎进了他的眼睛。他眨了眨眼，视线掠过Charles的衣领落在对方锁骨上。“她很好。”他生硬地回答。

“是吗？可是我看你并不好。没有别的意思，你的一切都没变，只是看上去很累。想必你没有按照规律的作息生活吧？”

“够了，Charles。”Erik有些不耐烦地回答：“你以为我做的是什么，是收留一大群变种人孩子过家家，还是带着他们去野营？不是所有人都能像你在西彻斯特那么悠闲。”

看到Charles脸上闪现被刺痛的神情，Erik知道自己失言了，于是闷闷地说道：“抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”

“所有事。”

“我为你所做的一切是希望你明白，而不是想要得到你的道歉。Erik。”Charles说着，他的语流平缓顺畅，仿佛机器的问答。他将空了的水杯放置在床头柜后看了Erik一眼，就翻身进了被窝。

他看着Erik的影子在自己面前的墙上摇晃，他无法解读出倒影中幽暗的沉默。过了一会，Erik关掉了灯，黑夜顺着窗户爬进房间，夏夜令人眩晕的噩梦温床张开嘴，以无可逾越的深邃将他的影子吞噬。Charles又听到了那沉默的声音，在他内心的四壁里敲击冲撞，却无可倾吐。月光突然明亮了起来，Erik的影子被刻在床褥上，他看见他那刚硬的下颔轮廓就在离自己近在咫尺的地方。他伸手过去，揪紧了印着他身影的被子。没有胡茬和皮肤的触感，被子的缎面在他手心里冰冷光滑。

Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr永远是两个人。人们总说如果自己能够成为谁谁谁该多好，但是世界上有多少人，就有多少少数派，每个人都只能成为自己。尽管如此，也只有两个人之间才能相爱，他们不需要融合成一个个体。

Charles翻过身体，伸出一只胳膊揽住了Erik的腰。他感受到了Erik身体的突然僵硬，于是慢慢地把脸贴上Erik的背脊。隔着骨与血，他听见对方的心脏在孔武有力的紧张催动下急促地搏动。他的呼吸透过衣料抚触Erik的皮肤，比婴儿睡衣上的细小绒毛还要柔软。

“Erik。”

“又怎么了，Charles？”Erik皱起眉头。

“我已原谅你——我是说，我早就原谅了你。我不想长期谨记他人给我的伤害活着，因为那样太累。但我生气是因为别的。”

“我很高兴你还会因为我生气，Charles。”Erik脸上露出那种让对方捉摸不透的浅笑，他伸手去抚弄靠在自己腰间的Charles的脑袋。“清汤寡水的眷恋多无聊，两个人之间的关系总要夹杂着一点恨意，才会深刻又持久。”他顿了顿，语气不坏好意地接了下去：“我倒是很喜欢你生我的气，像只小猫先是拿爪子挠你，接着又喵喵叫地靠近来舔你的手背。我很享受你的怒意，那很可爱。”

“够了，Erik。你每次开的玩笑都能让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”Charles在他头脑里说话的声音依旧一本正经。

他发烫的面颊贴着Erik的背，那一块温度让Erik的血管里涌起一阵温柔的震颤。他抬头去看窗外那轮月亮。那摧枯拉朽的苍白琥珀散发的光线仿佛在哀悼被冰封在自己体内的灰色生灵。Erik在心中描绘那生灵生前的样子，那是一个太阳还没开始变得温暖的纪元。大海日夜不息地朝正将它慢慢推开的大陆发出挽留的哀鸣，它的一个音符碎片落在了沙滩上，那堆现已成为化石的贝壳间。被来观望大海的阿里阿德涅拾起，缠绕成具有魔力的线团，连同着自己炽烈的爱意和祝福一起交给了希腊王子忒休斯。她告诉他，这个线团可以指引他成功地走出迷宫。但是在这个版本的结局里，王子没有顺着她所给的指引走下去，于是他永远也没有走出迷宫。在杀死米诺陶后，他顶替了它，成为了迷宫里新的怪物。

渐渐地，这个时代连同这座充满悲哀的迷宫一同被岁月石化了，在用植物清香为它们编织挽歌的月桂和榭寄生簇拥下，变成一座庞然的琥珀森林。终有一天，这一滴褪尽爱的血色的苍白遗物，自亘古的宇宙深处滴落。遗迹里一切生命都已消逝，只有那根丝线，唯一能将忒休斯牵引到阿里阿德涅身边、并将他们连结在一起的丝线仍旧被封缄在琥珀里，在晴朗的黑夜发出灰色的哀泣。

那一小片热度贴着他的脊背滑落，Charles睡着了。很长一段时间里，Erik脑海里一片人走茶凉后的空屋般的静寂。突然他感觉Charles像是又离自己而去了，黑夜还有月亮里丝线的哭泣一同倾倒下来，以熟悉的重压给让他窒息。

【And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming】

安伯格里斯岛坐落在美洲的腰线边，加利福尼亚湾的湛蓝海水环抱着它，浪潮以温厚声线日夜呢喃催眠小曲，使得圣佩德罗镇的空气里充满了昏昏欲睡的甜香馥郁。海水将珍珠色的浪花冲上沙滩，给棕榈投下的阴影染上来自远方天际线的深沉蓝色。

这里的大街小巷里皆尽涂抹前拉斐尔派所追寻的“自然表现的浪漫主义色彩”，笔调充满戏谑严谨艺术的举重若轻。将城市中泛滥钢筋水泥都抛在了海湾的另一边后，镇上的小道和质朴的民居让人觉得这里适合在某个仲夏之夜，喝得微醺地穿行其间去探寻星光和海水色彩的公开幽会。

一幢地段偏远的度假别墅前不久被转手了出去，这里相当僻静。那些星罗棋布的市集、酒吧和游艇俱乐部都没蔓延到这里。它在一块向外凸出的沙滩上，通体漆成白色，犹如一个在晨雾里伫立的新娘，在无望的等待中与时间厮守。海水的低语将岸边的粉彩景致濡湿，一切都亦真亦幻。

Charles擦干车窗玻璃上的雾气，望向这座房子，发出一声轻轻的赞叹。Erik扭过头看着他，说：“不知道你住惯了大豪宅还能不能习惯这样寒酸的屋子。”Charles不由得笑了。我很喜欢，她很美。Charles用手语说。

“‘她’？”Erik的语气里不知怎的透出股醋意。“你能不能别用这么多愁善感的语气说话，Charles。”他顿了顿，“如果你要说话，那就‘说话’。你不能总是打手语，你不可能永远这样打手语。”

Charles不以为意地耸了耸肩。他在牛津求学期间，曾在碧仙桃埠的一间聋哑人学校做了整整一个假期的义工。他在那里学会了用手语沟通，并在酒店里将这套技艺传授给了Erik。一开始Erik不断地表现出不耐烦的情绪，他并不想学。于是Charles并拢食指和中指，举在太阳穴边威胁性地晃了两下：如果你不肯在这里学，我就钻到你脑子里教你。

Erik被逼无奈，只得接受了。

出发前那段时间，白天Charles自己呆在酒店房间里，Erik出去办事。晚上Erik会带食物回来。Charles质疑了很多次Hank那边是否有所交代，都被Erik不动声色地敷衍了过去。Charles疑惑过为何不回西彻斯特，但是他没有将这个问题问出口。因为这间小小的房间是“Erik的地方”，他愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼地在这里呆下去。

那一段时间，每天早上Erik离开这个临时租住的小房间时，都会有一种离家去工作的错觉。这种错觉恍若隔世，上一次降临于他还是在他还有家可回的时候。学校离家很远，他每天早早地就要出门，踏着矢车菊色的黎明去上课。那是毫无恐惧和焦虑的旅途开端，因为他知道，矗立在背后的是他的家。

如今，那个在屠戮阴影下他永远失去的家，在这个小房间里短暂地借尸还魂。但他却可悲地知道，这一切自我欺诳都终将会消逝的。生活对他来说是剑刃簇成的山峰，梦幻纤细柔软的双脚如何在上面立足？

车门打开，海水的胞衣味扑上眼睫，让他眼睛一阵发痒。他将自己的计划交托给纽约一个他信得过的变种人以后，就带Charles来了这里。若是Emma知道向来谨慎缜密的万磁王竟会假他人之手来施行计划，一定会诧异瞪大她那双总是目光嘲讽的美目。

Erik将行李依次提下了车，这时一个黝黑的影子从别墅里冒了出来。Erik立刻警惕地扭头去看，却发现是个神态畏缩的小姑娘，她有着中美洲常见的棕黑皮肤，瘦巴巴的身材像根豆芽菜，正怯生生地看着他们。

“你是谁？”Erik语气威胁地问。

小女孩被吓了一跳，过来一会才结结巴巴地用生硬的英语回答：“咱……咱叫Lorrell，是这间屋子的女仆……”

Erik不悦地皱眉，说：“我们不需要什么女仆，你从哪儿来的回哪儿去。别来打扰我们。”

Lorrell听到这样毫不客气的驱逐令，棕黑色的脸庞顿时窘得煞白，她语无伦次地想要说些什么，却始终挤不出一句话来。Charles见此，轻轻叹了口气，伸手扯了扯Erik的衣袖一角。Erik垂下头看向他，Charles对他用眼神暗示：我们让这个女孩留下吧。

他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着毫无企求意味的恳请，这也是他们的不同之处之一。当Charles想要和别人共同完成一件事的时候，他会用自己那铿锵有力、刀枪不入的礼貌去询求对方的意见，但他不会放低姿态去求人。他从来不会把别人当成自己的胳膊随意使唤，他的自尊不着痕迹地体现在对他人自尊的认可中。这也是为什么唯独与他共处能够让Erik感到舒服的原因。

长久以来，他的人生像是一幅由他自己或由他人安排给他的角色组成的错视画肖像。旁观者以自己的目光将他物化，他以看待自己的目光将自己物化。他是领袖、儿子、危险的变种人、暴徒或者集中营里一个战战兢兢听候发落的犹太小男孩，他依照自己给自己定义当了十几年的复仇机器。唯独在和Charles在一起的时候，面对Charles那双清澈而又睿智的蓝眼睛，他才觉得自己脱离了这一切角色，无关乎变种人和普通人，和Charles在一起的时候他感到自己是一个纯粹的“人”。Charles让他觉得他是自己，是挣脱了所有定语的Erik Lehnsherr。

于是他同意了让Lorrell留下来，女孩儿很高兴，干劲十足地帮他们收拾行李。她看上去弱不禁风，动作却利索至极。这给了Erik的遗憾些许安慰，如是一来他可以放心地把杂活推给Lorrell做，自己腾出时间照顾Charles。

他把Charles抱起来走进了屋子，厅堂已经被打扫过，以无与伦比的整饬清洁迎候他们的到来。墙壁被粉刷上了一层肉桂色油漆，在光可鉴人的木地板上的倒影呈现出被熬至浓稠的糖浆色泽。大海的蓝色被风中摇曳的窗帘在廊壁间织成变幻莫测的超验幻象。Charles靠在他身上，Erik可以嗅到他脖颈间散发出来的那股他熟悉又迷恋的味道。那股清香像软糖蛋糕上的杏仁蛋白花瓣，与对方绵软的体温痴缠着在Erik的鼻尖上跳华尔兹。Charles扭头来看他的时候两个人的目光撞了个满怀，Erik分明地看见他目光里的欣喜和幸福，那是他曾经无论如何也不敢想象自己会施与Charles的东西。

他们进了主卧，将Charles放在那张宽阔的巴洛克式铜床上。房间一角放着一架钢琴，Charles看见了它，不由得眉头一挑——海风是会让钢琴走音的。他的表情被Erik理解成了感兴趣，于是他在他身边躺下，挡在了Charles和窗外的大海之间，以一种事不关己的表情说：“我会弹莫扎特的小星星变奏曲。”Charles嗤笑了一下，那个笑容里没有声音，像是一个温和的遁词，伴随着他红润的唇瓣绽放在Erik的视线聚焦处。

Erik伸出双臂搂住了Charles的腰，将身体贴了上去。好像横亘在他们之间的分歧和离别的那些岁月都被从影片里剪去了，无尽的时光被压缩进了一张旧照片，照片即沉冷的过去也没有晦涩的未来，它的心房所能容纳的全部就是两个人相拥的影像。Erik闭上眼睛，阳光从他背后攀缘到他眼角的细纹上，将橘色的粉彩注入他闭眼后的夜幕中。他呼吸着Charles的发梢味道，还有溢满室内的海风气息。片刻的休憩的闲适里，他突然感到Charles的嘴唇——闭着眼睛也能描摹出来的，柔软如花瓣，木莓果酱一样的馥郁红色，隔着他眼前这片橘红色的幕布在亲吻他的眼帘。Charles的气息就这样倾泻而下，把他浇了个淋漓。他的吻细致缠绵地划过Erik的皮肤，令Erik错觉像一滴热泪顺着脸颊滑下，最后落在脖子上，在那里伸出牙齿啃咬他，把凝厚的溽热刺进他的皮肤脉络。

他睁开眼，看见阳光在Charles的褐色发旋上波光荡漾。Charles赤裸的肩膀探出发梢，像只雪白的鸽子将自己柔弱的脑袋探出巢穴，被大海催情的致命魔幻芬芳逗引得不住耸动。这只灵动的鸟类影子落在Erik的视线里，让Erik险些一把捉住它——将Charles摁在他身下，然后进入他的身体。他可以将他操弄到蓝眼睛里盈满泪水，他眼前浮现Charles每一次将眼泪憋在眼窝里的时候脸上几欲滴血的潮红，还有他抽出的时候那被弄得湿滑粘腻的洞口，可怜兮兮地开合着，挽留着他的阴茎。

但是他不可以，至少此刻他不可以。在意图和施行之间那道幽深的沟壑中，他不得不亲自手刃自己已经蠢蠢欲动的欲望。他将Charles摁在床上，较劲一样把他解落的衣服扯回他的肩膀。在Charles茫然的表情里，他那双洞幽烛微的绿眼睛带着审判的冰冷怒意，狠狠地蛰了Charles一眼。然后转身走向了钢琴——他得做些什么转移自己的注意力，目的不是为了歼灭自己的情欲，而是努力让他从骤然袭来的冷静里，忘掉他又对Charles发泄了无理的怒火这一事实。

他打开琴盖，伸出一只手指，在上面敲奏出一个个稀稀落落的音符来。那首小星星变奏曲像个在席卷而来的烈日下将被蒸发的幽灵一样支离破碎。琴音寥寥地落在两人的缄默中，像次第被摔落在地面的玻璃杯，绽放出一片亮晶晶的冰冷彻骨。琴音走了调，和霉变的香烟一样沥干空气里的生机，一切皆尽索然。

Charles走了过来，Erik拿背脊都能感受得到Charles在朝他走来。曾经有这么一段时间，他一直维持着这个无限地朝Erik走来的姿势。直到他站定转身，彼此只能用背影来相爱。

Erik停下了拨弄琴键的手指，气喘吁吁、备受折磨的小星星变奏曲停了下来。留下一纸空白，像东方的水墨画，气定神闲地将森罗万象消弭在留白中。Charles从床上挪蹭了过来，胳膊架过床脚和琴凳间的空隙，搭在Erik的肩膀上。Erik想起一个下午，自己坐在西彻斯特的客厅里，手指百无聊赖地敲击着茶杯边缘。Charles从背后走了过来，坐在茶几上和他面对面，伸手搭在Erik的肩膀上，他另一只手搭在了Erik正在敲击的那只茶杯上，正巧在Erik的手指对面。他伸出食指，指甲轻轻刮过Erik手背上突起的骨节。

回忆破碎了，他真是蠢得可以，Charles怎么可能会朝他“走”来？有的时候就是明知可悲却还一次次陷入谵妄，醒来后却又要装出一副方才的梦境与自己无关的样子。合情合理的荒诞不经。

他扭过头去看Charles，看见对方在朝他微笑，脸上是洞悉一切疾苦的慈悲。Erik不信仰的那个宗教在《新约》里把慈悲蹩脚地译作“爱”。

Erik。就算是打手语，Charles也不厌其烦地在话语里呼唤他的名字，他的胳膊在空中像溺水的陆生植物一样挣动，发出将要穿越迢迢宇宙的彗星一样竭力而悠远的呐喊：占有我。

Erik抓住了他的胳膊，远方的大海发出了愤怒的咆哮，伸手抓向岿然不动的礁石。指缝里绽放出漫天繁星一般的白丁香，然而陆地还是从他的抓取里溜走了，那片苍白的花丛萎靡成了咸苦的灰烬，陨落进时间的虚无之中。

“如果你想要，那就开口对我说。”Erik声音嘶哑低沉，音变几乎要被大海呼啸从他的语句里掏去，“除非你说话，不然我不会对你做任何事。”

Charles听了，垂下了头，光线灼烤着他阖上的眼帘。他的睫毛滴淌出焦糖的光泽。苍白的面孔几乎要在骤然逃出乌云掌控的太阳光芒里化作浪头雪堆般的灰烬，在Erik眼里雾气笼罩了他，他又要消逝了。在海风里Erik闻到那些要将这副面容从他面前推开的事物——事物——钢轮椅，铝拐杖，在集中营铁丝网上结霜的锈迹，那些尖叫痉挛的变种人在手术台上被肢解时流下的血。黑暗、咸涩而腥甜。

他捧住Charles的脸，一口咬住他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇温软湿热，味道像是雨水丰沛、果香四溢的热带森林被他放在嘴里咬了一口。那一咬痛得Charles绷直了脊背，Erik带给他的疼痛给他的触感如同情人相望的第一眼，充满了宿命意味的电流贯穿。热吻中他感到自己的腰被Erik搂住抱了起来，身体被甩在了钢琴上。一声天雷勾地火的轰然奏鸣盖过了大海的嘶声哭泣，灼热滚烫的余音在他胸腔里震颤，经久不息。

“只有一次，就这一次。”Erik在他耳边叨叨念着。他已经剥掉了Charles身上的衬衣，大片的皮肤暴露在他贪婪的注视下。Charles的双腿无力地垂在他身体两侧，他再也无法抬起腿勾住他的腰了。

他气喘吁吁地把额头抵上Charles的，两个人的焦灼交融在一起。Charles的眼睛定定地望着他，他在目光里呼唤他的名字：Erik。

他们总是会在每一次的谈话里一而再、再而三地呼喊对方的名字。在话语里重复对方名字的意义在于，让这一句话变成一件礼物，一件署上了名字专门寄给某人的礼物，投进那个特定的信箱里，只给对方一人拆开领取其中的隐秘。那是需要和重视对方的证明。

对于别人，Erik要么叫代号和全名，要么直接不客气地省去称呼，用“你”直指。只有和Charles对话的时候，他会一遍又一遍地叫对方的名字。人们常说揣度诗人灵魂的方式便是寻找他作品中的高频词，因为这些高频词即是他的固恋。那么，每当这个有着猎手灵魂的叛逆者开始进入诗人的角色，“Charles”便是他高频词之一。

但是，Charles跟任何人说话的时候都会叫他们的名字。

天色暗了下来，他停下了手中的动作，握住了Charles的肩膀，手指用力地掐进皮肤里，Charles因为痛楚而微微皱起了眉。

“不行。”Erik咬牙切齿地说。接着，他抓住Charles的肩膀，像乞求一样摇晃着他的身体，Charles的头发扫过他的脸，刺痛了他。

“Charles，说话啊！”他低吼道。

而Charles只是看着他，蓝眼睛里满是无奈和痛楚。他咬住下唇，轻轻地摇了摇头。那一刻，Erik感到自己似乎是在无望地用血肉来撞击Charles寂静的墙壁。Charles总是去探寻他人的痛苦，把自己浸泡进他人回忆里那方不堪入目的血污之中去抓住对方深陷在里面的灵魂，将那些可悲的灵魂引领上岸。对于他人的痛苦，他了解得那么多——那么，他自己的呢？

Erik突然发现，他对Charles内心的伤痛一无所知。

 

回到自己栖身的阁楼，Raven感到疲惫万分，她走到床边正打算躺下来休息一会，却猛然看到屋角一个庞然的影子。她登时绷紧肌肉，从床上跳了起来，抽出枕头底下的枪对准了那个影子。

影子出声了，语气苦涩凝重：“Raven，是我，Hank。”

Raven愣了一下，放下了枪，看着Hank缓缓地从阴影里走了出来。Hank脸上的表情她难以辨识出具体而微的情绪，但是她能够看出他此刻心情沉重。

“Hank？你来做什么？”Raven问。

“Erik把Charles带走了。”Hank缓慢地解释着：“我忙活了好几天都找不到他们，于是我想，Erik会不会和你在一起……”

“Erik？和我在一起？”Raven轻声发出冷嗤，打断了他，接着，她一字一顿地说：“我和他已经没有任何关系了，我也不知道他在哪！”

“那么，你应该和我一起去找Charles，我们两个人找总比我一个人找有希望些。”

“不。”Raven斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，她黄色的眼睛看着Hank眨了眨。“他跟着Erik不会有危险的，他们自己的问题自己解决，我奉劝你还是放弃吧。他们之间谁都不能插足，你做什么都是徒劳。”

Hank瞪大了眼睛，焦急地看着她，“Raven……可是……”

“我不想管他们的事了。”Raven耸了耸肩，语气变得委婉了起来：“我有更重要的事要去做，你可知道他们在战场上故意让变种人冲在前面，让他们去送死？我不能让这种事继续下去。我得想办法混进军队，阻止这一切。”

“Raven，你不是救世主，你一个人阻止不了这一切的。”Hank看着她，语气流露着隐忍的恳切：“帮帮忙，我们一起找到Charles和Erik，和他们协力去解决。”

“在你眼里我还是不如他们强大吗？”Raven的音调软了下来，Hank听出了她语气里的失望，不由得焦急起来，但还没等他的分辨说出口，Raven就堵住了他的话：“你不相信我可以办到，我相信自己就可以了。我会做到的，你不要再掺和我的事——别忘了，我们已经不是朋友了。”

Hank望着她好一会，过了半晌才近乎是无奈地质问：“那么，你的意思是，Charles的安危已经一点不重要了吗？”

“我有更重要的事要去做。”Raven模糊地回答。

Hank叹了口气，苦笑了一声。他摇了摇头，继而开口：“Raven，每当人想起另一个人的时候，思绪里总是会伴随着一副意象。你知道以前我每次想起你都会想起什么吗？”

Raven看着他，没有回答。

“每次我想其你，都会想起那时候你和Charles一起到我工作的地方的场景。Charles突然揭穿了我的变种人身份，我当时很窘迫。因为那些女孩们看到我真正的样子都会尖叫逃跑，我害怕你也会尖叫逃跑……但是你没有，你不仅没有那样做，你还微笑着赞扬我。”Hank说道，“所以后来我每次想起你，都会想起那个笑容。”

Raven凝视着他，就这么过了一会，她才艰难地开口：“……我不知道该说什么，但是，Hank，你只愿意想起那个金色头发的我吗？”

Hank像是忍着痛苦一样咬住了自己的牙齿，过了片刻才松开，“而以后我想起的就不会是这个了。”他说：“以后我想起的将会是《圣经》里的一个典故：上帝要试验亚拉伯罕，让他以独子以撒献祭。亚拉伯罕便带以撒去上帝指示的山上，拿刀要杀死以撒——必要的时候连至亲也可以丢弃，这就是你们的宗教。”说完，他闭口不言，转身头也不回地走出了阁楼。

【But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence】

Charles坐在院子里晒着日光浴，Lorrell在一边给一只橡皮艇打气。椰树的影子在Lorrell的肩膀上摇晃，看着那瘦骨嶙峋的小女孩的肩膀，Charles又想起了Anna。剧痛带着海水的腥味呛进他的脑仁，他捂着额头闭紧了双眼。

Erik去附近的医疗用品店给他选购轮椅了，归根结底，那一天他们还是什么都没发生。

Charles不知道自己为什么这么想要Erik，他想要他想到疯狂。他想要Erik在他身体里，Erik精壮的身躯汗津津地紧贴着他，Erik紧绷有力的大腿顶着他的胯下，Erik的体温汗水精液在他们的躯体上肆意流泻，像是要把他们一同焚烧殆尽。他能够打开别人的灵魂，却只有Erik能够打开他的身体。他需要那黏湿地贯穿他身体的火热灼烫，在那一瞬里他什么都不用想，Erik像熔炉一样的炽烈将他吞吃入腹。只有在那一瞬间他才可以把自己全部交给Erik。

耳畔传来“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，Lorrell踩着石板路上的细沙跑了过来，给Charles空掉的酒杯倒上了酒。海风送来阵阵凉意。

“咋啦，先生，你头痛吗？”她用生硬的英语关切地问。

Charles抬头对她温和地笑了笑，轻轻摇头。

“不舒服可要及时讲。”Lorrell颇为语重心长地叮咛，然后又跑回了橡皮艇边继续打气。看着她活泼的身影，Charles不由得会心一笑。他已经很久没有看到过小孩子在自己面前走动了，但是想起之前那些孩子的结局，微笑就在嘴角化作了灰烬，他无法下咽，只能将其含在嘴里，任由那团苦涩烧灼自己的口腔。

门口传来了停车的声音，过了一会，Erik走进了院子，一辆崭新的轮椅悬浮着跟在他身后。他看着Charles抿嘴一笑，让轮椅慢慢地落在了地上。Charles见状不由得叹了口气，从他们来到这个小镇上起，Erik就毫不收敛地展示自己的能力。很快当地所有的居民都知道了他是变种人。

“Charles，看我给你挑的轮椅，你还满意吗？”Erik挑眉问道。

Charles看着轮椅，勉力挂起笑容。Erik走过来弯下腰将他从躺椅上抱起，把他放在新买的轮椅上，Erik低头的那一刻Charles看见棕榈叶的影子在他线条刚毅的轮廓上溜过。Erik把他放好后想要站起身，Charles的双手却牢牢地攀着他的脖子。

Erik僵了一下，他就这样垂首看他，Charles把头埋在他的肩窝里，发梢在他下颔挠出毛茸茸的刺痒。“Charles，不可以。”Erik以他一贯的平静漠然又若有所地的声音说，将Charles的胳膊从自己身上拿了下来。

Lorrell抱着毯子跑了过来，Erik将其接来，铺在Charles的膝盖上。在进行这个动作的时候，他突然间加重了手指的力道，狠狠地掐了一把Charles的大腿。而是Charles却浑然不觉，脸上依旧挂着那抹平静无澜的微笑面对着他。绝望的情绪如同硫酸一样喷涌，酸楚地烧灼他的内脏。

Erik咬住了自己的臼齿，好像那样能让他将自己的痛苦撕咬成碎片。他压下了自己的心绪，做出一副欲盖弥彰的事不关己的样子：“我们出去走走。”

他推着Charles出了屋门，正午的阳光恰到好处，小镇的街道一尘不染，好像海风太过浓稠滞重，以致于灰尘也飞扬不起来了。

他们像走进了一座被大海托起的民俗博物馆，棕色皮肤的孩子，道路两旁质朴简约的民居，在五颜六色的绳索秋千上晃荡的中年女人。目光所及是一片屋顶铺成的原野，像是漂浮在大海上的浮标，橙黄，猩红，天蓝还有棕榈叶的深褐，屋顶下的门廊爬满开着小花的藤蔓，五彩缤纷的衣袂在晾衣绳上翻飞。而Erik和Charles此刻是走过这片回廊的观光客，周遭这片人们安居乐业的影像如同沉眠水底的礁岩在水流中岿然不动，它们都是景致，美得与游客无关。而他和他是旅伴，他们总是会在各自旅途分叉的地方被冲散的。

石板路边缀满瘦小的越橘和油亮的苔藓，美妙绝伦的夏日晌午在小镇上空呵出慵懒的哈欠，她的吐气里一股木莓、椰子和香草在云端缠绵的味道。Erik推了Charles一会，Charles就突然扭过身拍了拍他在推杆上的手。

——我自己来。Charles用手语示意。于是Erik放开了轮椅，作为对Charles独立能力的尊重。就像他很多次看着Charles吃力地挪动身体去拿床头的东西。一方面他知道自己上去帮忙会惹来对方的不悦，二来他很私心地想欣赏Charles两颊通红、气喘吁吁地去努力做一件事的样子。

两个人走了一小段路，小镇上居民人来人往，他们纷纷朝Erik投来好奇或惊恐的眼神——这个镇上的人已经全部知道他的变种人身份了，不过这里还有其他的变种人，据Erik所知他们都远隔居民区住在镇子边缘。

他坦然无惧地面对着愚蠢的人们猎奇的目光，信步跟在Charles后面。走到一个下坡的时候，他又绕到了轮椅前面，不动声色地挡在Charles面前。他们路过一个路口，看见一个吉普赛女人在可怜巴巴地求过路人买她的花。她花篮里有大捧的大丽菊和孔雀草。Erik买了一束，顺手将几朵孔雀草插在了Charles的轮椅缝隙里。吉普赛女人对此千恩万谢，送了他一朵玫瑰。

Erik拿着玫瑰花玩味地看了几眼，然后挑起一抹笑，将它迅速地插在Charles的耳朵上。

Charles愣怔了一下，旋即烧红了脸。他皱了一下眉头，目光狠狠地在Erik的脸上拧了一把，却没有把那朵玫瑰摘下来。事实上Lorrell告诉过他吉普赛人卖的花都是在坟墓上偷的，但他从来不说扫兴的话，也不干扫兴的事。

海风柔情万种地梳理路边的蒲公英毛发，玫瑰在他视网膜的模糊点上烫出下一片缱绻的红色天鹅绒烙印。他嗅到了花香，他不知道这些花是否真的来自墓地，但很高兴它们不必在无人得见的角落里落寞枯萎。走在他面前的Erik，他身前一片浩瀚的天光云海，还有纷繁嘈乱的市井，Erik穿着印花的假日衬衫，可鲜艳的服装色彩也难以磨灭他身躯中散发出来的肃穆沉重。他像是哈代笔下的埃顿荒原的人格化，与秾丽娇妍全然无关的苍茫壮阔，以及十字架一般被他负于肩上的亘古孤独。

在他眼前，西彻斯特丰盈绿意拖起的那片蓝天在这片海上追上了他，把过往时光伴随着酒精的甜热浸透视线里真真切切的当下。Erik恍然变成了那个穿着皮夹克、足蹬切尔西短靴的样子，前一晚差点把自己淹死第二天却做出一副若无其事的样子的笨蛋，和Charles他们走在一起的时候总是像个特立独行的叛逆青年一样挺直脊梁，双手插进自己的裤兜目光漠然地扫视周遭。Charles错觉自己走在他身边，腋下夹着棋盘，两个人在一起寻找一个下棋的地方。轮椅从未存在过。

他们来到一间酒吧前，Charles敏锐地捕捉到苦啤香味在树下荫凉里冒起一层层泡沫。留着黑色长发的乐手坐在酒吧前弹奏曼陀铃，唱着一首欢快的西语歌谣。歌词里有站在海边翘首盼望情人的渔船归来的少女和爬满星星点点贝类的防水堤。

饭后出来散心的人们三三两两地聚集在乐手周围，零星地打着拍子，喝着彩。也有几对情侣在边上随着轻快的乐曲跳起舞来。Charles突然感到轮椅的轮子转不动了，接着Erik把他一把从椅子上抱了起来。他们的鼻梁撞在了一起，Charles疼得咧了咧嘴，那朵玫瑰掉在了他的怀里。

Erik坐在椅子上，让Charles坐上自己的大腿。酒馆边的深水港口上浅蓝色的水波在细语呢喃，那是与它隔海相望的欧罗巴大陆用浪潮推送来的倾诉。Erik低头望着Charles，目光落在他的眉眼上，永远内敛却又深不可测的目光扫荡着Charles的面孔，好像要把他年轻的样子永远雕琢进自己的记忆里。

Charles看着他，动了动嘴唇，却什么也没说出口。

Erik将他抱在臂弯里，不顾周围人投来的诧异目光，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地印下一个吻。Charles抓住了他的胳膊，海水反射过来的太阳热量像被遥远岁月磨蚀的一语成谶的告别，已然形貌难辨却锋芒依旧，将他的面孔笼入戏剧化的明暗对比中，暗部是Erik投在他身上的影子。

他的嘴唇颤抖了起来，喉咙发出嘶哑的气音，他的声带在痉挛，却还是被沉默紧紧地抓牢了。他痛苦地听到了自己的心跳，表情像这场对失语的反抗弄伤了他自己一样悲哀。

但他的悲哀神情永远神秘庄重，某位佛罗伦萨画派的艺术家用淡彩将他在画板上扫出，将他镶嵌进镀金画框，高悬在某个大家族的客厅廊壁上。他那双高贵怜悯的蓝眼睛就这样见证这个家族世代流水席般的生老病死，在将他钉进墙壁的铜钉束缚下审视着一切有血有肉的凡人狂欢。Erik只能站在画框前看着他，他挤得头破血流也进不去那副画里。

“Charles，说话吧。”Erik的声音平稳坚定，却无力，像最绝望的祈祷：“开口说句话。”

而Charles只是看着他，闭上眼睛轻轻摇头。远方传来阵阵浪花的扑簌，像是在替Charles回答Erik。

Erik叹了口气，却没有放开Charles，他低下头把脑袋埋在他的衣襟间，露出的一小块温润的皮肤贴着他的脸。他就这样呆了一会，直到曼陀铃和歌声，以及人们的欢声笑语纷纷被涛声洗刷殆尽，只留一片没有回音的空旷。

下午的上工时间到来，街上变得行人稀疏。Erik和Charles往回走。Charles握着那朵已经开始枯萎的玫瑰，时间的流泻在它冶艳的红色上烙下窳败的老年斑。他的手指轻轻拨弄花瓣，像给花朵以临终关怀。

在路过一间报刊亭的时候，他拨弄花瓣的手指停下了。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着铺在一堆过期杂志前的报纸头条，脸色一片苍白。

他的样子引起了Erik的注意，顺着Charles的视线看过去，Erik惊讶地看到了报纸上抢眼地印着Charles的名字。还未等他反应过来，Charles就推着轮椅上前，将报纸抽出铁架，带着强行压制的焦虑阅读新闻的内容。

Erik从他身后跟了上来，只见那篇文章报道了前段时间的那起血案。中间一段评论流露出笔者无与伦比的恶意：

“不可否认的，Xavier教授确实学识渊博。但他可笑的乌托邦目标和痴人说梦的理念将自己的学生一齐推向了火葬场。事后他却旁若无人地面对大众的质问，好像一切责任与他无关的态度无不说明他是个衣冠楚楚的冷血动物。由此可以得出结论：Charles Xavier不为自己学生负责、只顾着利用他们给自己赚取名利的卑鄙小人。”

Charles握着报纸，身体因为震怒和悲伤而隐隐颤抖。他的手掌紧紧地扣紧了轮椅扶手，力度像是要把金属的扶手榨出汁来。他死死地咬着口腔内壁，下巴紧绷了起来，眼睛却因为极力想要伪装平静而一眨不眨。

Erik的声音擦过他的肩膀：“这份报纸全部卖给我。”

店主应了一声，整理出厚厚一摞报纸递给他。Charles手中的那一份也被抽去了，取而代之的是Erik的脸——他抱着一叠报纸，蹲下身面对面地看着Charles，伸出手握住了Charles的下巴。他的表情沉毅有力，目光里依旧沉淀着冰冷的平静。

“Charles，看好了。”Erik说着，然后松开了他的下巴站起身来。Charles木然地跟着他的动作抬起头。

Erik将那厚厚一叠报纸抓紧在手里，他露出短袖的胳膊上肌肉像绞紧的弦一样绷起，“嘶拉”一声，报纸被他撕成了两半。他面无表情，好像在搅拌碗里的鸡蛋，双臂却青筋鼓起，用力地动作，一下又一下，将那些诋毁Charles的言语撕成了碎片。

他手里握着报纸的残骸，他看也不看一眼地将它们揉成一团扔到了路边。

纸屑漫天飞舞，发出油墨味四溢的哀鸣。Charles仰起头看着Erik，Erik咬着牙，胸脯剧烈地起伏了几下以后平静了下来。而他的表情从始至终都是一副镇静的样子。他在轮椅前蹲下来，双手隔着毯子放在Charles的腿上。他牢牢地盯着Charles，嘴角微翘了起来，绿眼睛此刻不复冰冷，而是涌动着激越的情感。他的感情就像一瓶被埋在地下多年的陈酒，从不示人，却辛辣醇厚得可以让人呛出泪水。若非两个人都一样强大是不能用这样的目光对视的，其中的爱意太沉重了，脆弱的灵魂承受不起。

“Charles，你看看你，你家财万贯，年轻英俊，你有三个博士文凭，你还会读心。为什么你要难过？为什么那些无名小卒所说的无关轻重的狗屁会把你打击成个样子？”Erik看着他，压低了声音问。“看清这个世界再去爱它吧，Charles。看清它、看清生活下去就意味着要一直承受痛苦。听着，你会挺过去的，因为你是Charles Xavier，你是万磁王唯一承认并且尊重的对手。”

Charles抿紧了嘴唇，双眉蹙在一起，目光复杂地看着Erik。Erik伸手扶住了他的后颈，吻了吻他的额头。他不禁在脑海里描摹出Erik的嘴唇。那是一张令人难以不联想到肉食属性的嘴，有着草莽和丛林里茹毛饮血的牙齿，天生就用来抗争和撕咬。可是现在那张嘴在轻柔地吻自己的额头。他无法独占他，却独占了他嗜血习性里仅有的对生命的垂怜。

他知道Erik无法为他付出一切，但只要他要，只要Erik给得起，Erik就会给他。Erik就像一个倾家荡产的乞丐对着自己的口袋搜肠刮肚地翻出仅有的财产，然后将它们毫无保留地交给Charles。

Charles没再坚持自己推轮椅回去，Erik推着他走过潮湿的热带街道，在大海的潮声起落里走回了家。

回到家里以后，Lorrell跑上来迎接他们，殷勤地表示下午茶已经准备好了。Charles把插在轮椅上的花束取下来递给她，示意她将它们插入花瓶。Erik脱下被汗水浸湿的衬衣，光裸着上身走进开放式厨房给自己倒了半杯酒吗，举头一饮而尽。

Charles看着他细窄的腰线，喉头动了动。Erik走过来的时候，他突然伸出手，一把抓住Erik的腰带。

Erik扭过头来压抑地看着他，只见Charles仰着头看着他，目光里全然是赤裸而急迫的索求。他甚至流露出了在学生面前的那股师长威严来，逼迫性地看着Erik。

他张了张嘴，唇形在对Erik说：占有我。

他伸手扯住自己的衣领，紧紧地把布料攥在手掌心里，指关节因为力道过重而发白。而他的面颊却泛起了一抹鲜艳的红晕。他的锁骨在衣襟下探出了一截来，皮肤因为激动而渴求而透出血红。他像一颗已然熟透、汁水丰沛的蜜桃，用鲜艳欲滴的色相对路人招摇，拼命想勾起对方的食欲将他吃掉。

Erik的面颊肌肉微微抽搐了几下，他的唇角拧巴在了一起，好像咬了一大口坏掉的布丁，腐朽的酸臭直冲脑仁。他粗蛮地将Charles的手扯了下来，目光里尽是怒意勃然却又无可奈何的无力。

“我说过，你想要，就说你想要。如果你不说话，我就什么都不会给你。”Erik像是重复了几万次以后终于不耐烦了一样一字一顿地说着，接着转身走回了厨房，背对着Charles扶住流理台低下了头。

Charles看着他的背影，被Erik抓过的手腕隐隐作痛，但是他没有去揉。让Erik给他的痛楚和他的温度一起依附在他的肌肤上随着血流鼓动。

Lorrell走了进来，粗神经的她全然没发觉室内气氛的尴尬，喜气洋洋地冲Charles喊道：“先生，下午茶弄好了，快去院子里享用吧！”

Charles冲她扬起微笑，推着轮椅上了前去。而Erik只是背朝着他们挥了挥手，示意他想留下来。

Charles跟着Lorrell来到院落里，遮阳伞下的茶桌上已经摆好了点心和茶具。Charles费劲地将自己的身体撑起来挪到躺椅上，Lorrell想帮他，却被他制止了。

Lorrell走开去干活了，空气立刻被灌满了夏日午后的窒闷。大海孜孜不倦地冲洗着岸边，院子边沿的花圃里栽满了绣线菊和待宵花。最靠近Charles的那一朵眼看着已经垂垂老矣，但就是不肯灰飞烟灭，顶着枯萎了大半的花冠在海风里风姿翩翩地承受时间碾压。

他喝了几口茶以后吹了会儿海风，Lorrell跑了过来收拾碟盘，抬头对他展颜微笑：“充气艇弄好了，要上去坐会么？”

Charles闻言，脸上露出微笑，点了点头。于是Lorrell兴冲冲地把小充气艇推到海边，Charles摇着轮椅跟了上去，在女孩的帮助下他躺在了充气艇上。船身很窄，只能容两个人躺在上面。Lorrell麻利地把船划到了水面上，小气船顺着水波起伏漂动起来。Charles舒舒服服躺在上面，阳光暖洋洋地烘烤着他的皮肤，把一切冷涩滞重的烦扰全部蒸发进了浪花鸣啁里。他像是躺回在母亲的臂弯，随着摇篮曲温柔的旋律在破碎波光里摇晃。清朗的蓝天俯瞰着一切笑而不言。

Lorrell握着船桨坐在他身边，抱着膝盖看着这个恬和微笑的男人。突然她开口说道：“您知道不，其实咱也是……也是和你还有Lehnsherr先生一样的人。”

Charles讶异地睁眼，铺天盖地倾入的阳光让他眯起了眼睛。

“咱已经告诉Lehnsherr先生了，他叫咱不要这样自己的能力，大大方方的……也是他告诉咱你也是变种人的。”Lorrell一紧张就结巴了起来，她正慌张失措在脑海里拼凑词句的时候，一个镇静而柔和的声音传入了脑海：“别紧张，没事的。”

Lorrell瞠目结舌地看了Charles一会，只见对方朝她安抚地一笑，又伸出两指抵住了太阳穴。“放松吧，女孩。这没有问题……你的能力是什么？”Charles不由得有些担心，如果她的能力很危险，那Erik一定会用各种手段来激发她的潜能。

“咱……咱可以让一个东西变回一段时间前的样子……也就是……”她竭力地用自己贫瘠的英语词汇来描述，却始终凑不出一个句子。直到Charles的声音又在她脑海里响了起来：“你可以说西语，放心好了，我能够听懂。”

Lorrell咽了口唾沫，敬佩地看了她一会，才用西语慢吞吞地说：“我可以让破碎的东西恢复破碎前的样子，也就是让物体上的时间倒流。”

“你可以痊愈伤口。”听到她的描述，Charles惊喜地睁大了眼睛。“了不起的能力，Lorrell。”

“其实也……没有很了不起。”Lorrell害羞地挠了挠头：“现在倒是不会了，但是一开始，就算我将它们身上的时间倒流一段，让它们恢复了，可是过了一段时间以后它们又会破碎。有一次我爬树摔断了腿，那可疼了，于是我用这个能力把伤口愈合了。可是之后只要过一段时间，那股疼痛就又会回来，我只能不断地愈合，然后骨头再断裂……以此循环了很多很多遍。后来我发现，有些伤口是不能逃避的，不管怎么去推迟它的痛苦到来，它也还是会来的。我只能在骨头再一次断裂以后去了医院。”

她说完以后很长一段时间，Charles都没有说话。过了半晌，他的声音才传了过来：“是吗？很深刻，Lorrell，非常深刻。”他如是说着，脸上的笑容变得十分疲惫。Lorrell突然感到一阵语塞，紧接着她想起什么似的，欢快地喊道：“我去烧热水了！Xavier先生，你不介意我去干活吧？”

“不介意。”Charles笑着摇头：“如果我有事，我会用能力叫你。希望不会吓到这位可爱的小女士。”说着，他俏皮地用手指点了点太阳穴。

“没问题！你的声音很好听，我很欢迎你进我脑子叫我！”Lorrell嚷嚷道，然后灵巧地翻出充气艇跳进了水里，踩着浪花上岸去了。

Charles看着她的身影消失在别墅里，缓缓地将手指放下太阳穴。他倦怠地揉了揉额角，闭上了眼睛。大海的涛声、海鸟的鸣叫还有水波温柔的荡漾在迷蒙的睡意里交融成梦境前奏的瓦格纳式叹息。

——不管将其埋在灵与肉里多深，不管怎样一遍又一遍地去逃避。它还是会被时间挖出来，在某一刻猝不及防地刺痛你。无法连根从自己的世界里拔除的伤口，只能硬着头皮去面对的疼痛。就算闭上眼睛选择听而不闻，它也还是活生生地矗立在那里。

Erik的身影穿透梦境前奏的薄雾，倾覆在他身上。给沐浴着太阳光辉的他带来一阵席卷全身的寒颤。

【Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you】

Erik翻出柜子里所有的酒，坐在落地窗前的吧台上看着大海把威士忌和朗姆酒混着灌下肚。Charles的充气艇在海面上漂浮着，他目光紧盯其上，好像它随时会消失一样。

酒精将甘美的种子洒进他大脑里，萌生出一条又一条暖意融融的藤蔓，柔软却不可摆脱地攀附着他的意识。从圣皮埃尔岛运来的朗姆酒远超酒精标准，蒸汽里一股股沁人心脾的甜味。他一口口灌下肚，热酒驱散了身体里的疲惫和酸蚀。渐渐地他意识惬意地模糊了起来，大海在醉意迷蒙的视野里铺展开来，变成一块蓝莹莹的毛玻璃。

一个白皙柔软的肉体在玻璃后展开身姿，宛似隔着层雾看一朵百合开放。Erik撑着头，眨了眨眼，那个身体穿透玻璃朝他迈了过来，轻盈的步履里没有跫音。他像被风吹来的一截白色绸缎，落在了Erik的臂膀间。他的呼吸比小鸟新生的绒毛还要细和软，Erik想起了夜莺，很多年前一只夜莺飞过了沾满露水的玫瑰花从，遗留下了一片被沾湿的羽毛。那片羽毛越过无数植物芬芳的呼吸，拂过他的面颊。

他想起冰冷幽暗的海面之下，颤抖的水波，弥漫的黑影。透过水面可隐约看见冷笑的月亮。一个人穿过水流阻隔，从背后紧紧地搂住了他的脖子。他告诉他，再继续这样下去他会淹死。他们就那样开始了。水中的开始，沙中的结束。顺着大海干涸的轨迹重蹈美好之物无法永存的法则。但水是不会消逝的，也许最后无论在这里还是在那里他都找不到它的踪影。可它始终将自己藏匿在笼罩万物的无形中。

突然间他胸臆间那堵自己经年累月筑起、一次又一次地去加固的围墙决堤了，万般情绪喷涌而出，洪水一样淹没了他。摧枯拉朽地将一切芜杂的思绪都冲走了。他一推桌子猛然站了起来，拉开门踩着石砖和细沙一路狂奔，就像那一晚他奔向那扇流光溢彩的玻璃。

他踏进了浪头里，大海轻软多情地吮吸着他的小腿。他大步地在海水里踏去，冲到Charles躺着的充气艇边，神志不清地扑了上去。他力气太大，一下把小艇弄翻了。Charles错愕地掉进了水里，却被一个胳膊紧紧地箍住了。Erik胡乱地踢蹬了一会，终于在水底站稳以后，胳膊猛然收拢，把Charles勒得直皱眉。

待到视线上的水花流开以后，Charles总算看清了眼前的情境——Erik呼吸里全是浓郁的酒气，跟小孩子一样一股蛮劲把他揣在怀里不肯松手。他十分憨态可掬地咧嘴傻笑了几声，一口牙齿把Charles吓得一个激灵。接着他把脑袋埋在了Charles的颈窝里，发出了Charles差点因为是幻听的哭腔：“我爱你。”

Charles还没来得及从这句荒诞又突兀的告白里回过神，Erik就上了瘾一样一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复：“我爱你，我爱你……为什么我要这么爱你……我爱你……”他咬牙切齿又彷徨绝望地一遍遍复述着，像个巫师念叨致死的毒咒，而下咒对象就是他自己。

“为什么你要这么地……这么地美好……让我竟然不能少爱你一点……”Erik低吼着：“你的一切都该死地完美，该死地吸引着我……天哪，我爱你……”

他扣紧了Charles的肩胛骨，海水拍打过来，轻轻地撞碎在他们腰间。Erik把脑袋埋在Charles湿漉漉的脖颈间，好像那里是他唯一可以忘记忧愁的故乡土壤。他就这样对他语无伦次地忏悔了好一会，直到肚子再也没有词句可以倾吐。牙齿因为寒意和空虚止不住地打着颤，让他说出来的每一句剖白都像谎言。

他把Charles打横抱起来，迈过海水，将他一把扑倒在沙滩上。不再是幻象，不是自我安慰的臆想，Charles现在就在他面前。他的呼吸和温度就在Erik的身下震颤。Erik抑制不住地浑身颤抖，他抚摸他的脸颊，两个人吻在了一起，一个缠绵、温热而湿软的吻。他用力地一把撕开Charles的衣服，看着他洁白的皮肤沾上沙子。他成了被撒上金色糖霜的奶油蛋糕。水汽弥漫的蓝眼睛定定地看着自己，眼睛里盛开柔嫩的蓝色鸢尾，将彩虹的万丈旖旎收纳进花瓣之间。他是一块含朗姆酒的水果蛋糕，在黏糊糊软绵绵的触感向人散布不可抗拒的醉意。

Erik用力地将他的身体摁进沙滩里，开始品尝他的身体。他的唇舌掠过那细致的皮肤，轻扫他的锁骨肩窝，啃咬他的溜肩。他的肌理在他舌尖几乎像是要化开，成为雪和雾，以世间极尽的柔软包裹着他。一个浪花扑了过来，海水冰冷湿腻，Erik却因为满心令他血脉贲张的激情而浑身发热。

他一口咬在Charles的肩膀上，Charles鼻腔里发出了惊喘，却没有震动声带。Erik一路问上去，舔舐他下颔的软肉，那里的皮肤没有一丝皱褶和粗糙的纹路，光滑得像新鲜乳酪。大海环绕着他们起伏呼吸，他们互相交融就像黄昏悄然隐没在夜色里，旷古的空寂里沸腾着神秘的狂喜。在昏晕中，Charles闭目享受着被吞噬的快感。此时此刻他是心甘情愿地对Erik无法招架。

“我太想念你的声音了……Charles。”Erik的话语伴随着粗重的呼吸剐蹭他的喉结。大海吐出的易碎珍珠在他们身体间绽放丰润的花朵，自这片遥远蔚蓝中提粹的莹白昙花一现地变成皮肤上湿漉漉的痕迹，散发着微微发甜的咸味。

Erik的手指勾勒着Charles胫骨和大腿连成的漫长曲线，他仿佛感受得到Charles的肉体像那些金属一样在他的操控下发出共鸣。他的手指描摹他的身体线条，力气大得留下道道淤青，那是他在这般时刻舍得的给Charles的最大伤害。尽管如此，他还是有无穷的箴言和誓约想要刻进Charles的肉体里。那些词句无从倾吐，被紧闭在胸腔里灼伤了他自己。他看着Charles蜂蜜色的睫毛在玫瑰灰色的树影下轻颤，还有他滑动的喉头，沾满海盐和细沙的苍白面孔。他是一颗血色褪尽的苹果，那两片嘴唇组成一道美轮美奂的伤口。

他抚摸到了Charles的鼠蹊，那一道浅浅的沟壑，皮肤敏感而柔软。Charles的身体因为受到刺激而紧绷颤抖。Erik握住他的腿，将他的身体打开。他的手指进入了他，Charles弓起脊背对着天空微张嘴唇，似乎要竭力去咬一口天上的流云。他的小穴收紧，紧紧含住了Erik的手指。他身体内部湿润温热，殷切地吮吸Erik的手指。Erik又插进了一根手指，触及到了甬道里那释放出灼烫电流的一点，欲望顿时奔泻，岩浆一样淹没了Charles。他倒抽了一口气，在那头晕目眩的狂乱中，红晕一路从脖颈蔓延到脸颊和眼眶。他的阴茎挺立了起来，渗出湿腻腻的液体。

Erik低头亲吻他，唇舌轻扫过他的颧骨和鼻梁。然后他抽出手指，小心地将已经涨得发痛的性器插进了Charles的肉洞里。穴肉急不可耐地包裹住了他的阴茎，他一下进入到最深，直到囊袋拍打在Charles的臀肉上。Charles的手指猛然掐进了他的背部皮肤，一波海浪砸碎在他的背脊上。

在那欢欣曼妙的交融之中，周遭的天地和海都褪色了，淡出了他们的感知。他们浑身的神经都在齐齐发出五音阶的嘶声呐喊，刹那袭来的巨浪将他们推送至永恒的边缘。那是灵魂彼此洞穿时发出的痛楚快意的惊叹。

海水散发着淡淡的腥味，海水在视野里铺天盖地，洗刷尽了人间万事万物，徒留原始的欲望罪愆。他们在羊水的温暖荡漾里回归了太初之海，地球的子宫。曾经，他们是同一的，来自这片啼啸不止的、哀伤的海洋。

Erik的每一次抽送都缓慢而小心，他的亲吻细腻缠绵，蔓延至Charles身上每一个可以抚触的地方，像是处在沙漠中小心翼翼地浇灌自己拥有的那片狭小绿洲的每个角落。Charles的身体紧紧地与他相拥，这就是他们可以拥有的全部无怨无悔了。他的汗水在Charles的肩膀上砸成碎片，留下一个个湿漉漉的泪渍。Charles的乳头在他指缝里充血挺立，他掐住那殷红的肉粒，用拇指来回抚摩那一处处细小的皮肤缝隙。

——他把一切都给了我。Erik想。Charles就像是在他的生命荒漠里赫然出现的一湾清泉，在山穷水尽的肮脏枯瘠里向他施予纤尘不染的凉爽滋润，慷慨得令他惊异。他让他了解到了什么是希望，即使那希望会让他离开他，继续迈向自己的旅途。

暖流冲刷他们全身，登峰造极的愉悦到来时，他们错觉自己被彼此的欲念之火烧成了灰烬，在那道光辉的倾泻下随风飘散。意识渐渐收拢的时候Erik发现自己正紧紧地搂着Charles，他们身体的缝隙里是一大片滚烫的液体。Charles承纳了他释放出来的全部欲望。那片刻的空白中，他感受到一股笃定的被爱着的安心感。对此，他终于能够诚实地去感动和感激。

他把Charles抱进了屋里，性爱遗留的浊液从Charles的股缝里滑落，顺着大腿大腿划出道道痕迹。他把他放在浴缸里，热水冲洗干净两个人身上的沙砾和海盐，在舒适温暖里，他从背后搂住Charles，进入了他一次又一次。Charles在他怀里无声地呻吟着，扭动着身体，他那个软绵绵的小洞欲罢不能地一次次接纳Erik的欲望。最后他们转移到了床上，Erik反反复复地操弄着他，侵占他的身体和灵魂，在他的皮肤上烙下一个又一个自己的印记。

天色开始变暗，两个人都饥肠辘辘，却全然不想从床上爬起来。Lorrell过来敲了几次门，两个人都没空去应。事后Erik气喘吁吁地趴在Charles胸口，在性爱的余韵里，他反复地抚摸Charles的蝴蝶骨。透过被Charles被汗水打湿的胸口他能够听见自己和对方的心跳声。Charles的手掌轻轻抚弄他的头发，那一小片暖意从天灵盖里渗透下来，直达肺腑。窗外，归家的渔船发出汽笛的呜呜声，窗台上那束大丽菊和孔雀草的香味被晚风蒸腾在香槟色的暮色中。他在心跳声的催眠里睡着了。

不知道过了很久，他突然惊醒了过来，带着如期到来的梦魇给他的刺痛。痛苦和黑暗像是为了报复他之前片刻对它们的遗忘，在睡眠里连本带利地让他偿还。他惊悸惶然，莫大的荒凉侵蚀了他的五脏六腑。梦里过往的乌云催城而下，几欲压断他的脊梁。

一双胳膊伸过来抱住了他，他挣扎了几下，最后却虚弱地妥协了，被Charles拥回枕衾的舒适温暖中。在Charles温柔的爱抚中他模糊地听到屋外的海面上回荡着雨声簌簌。Charles的臂膀像防波堤一样把Erik和屋外的黑暗隔开了。

Charles的脸颊紧贴着他的锁骨，他的唇角压在Erik的胸口皮肤上，那是一个零星的吻，牢牢地附着在Erik不安的心跳上。残余的酒精让Erik变得反常的伤感，而他仍旧牢牢谨记不可随意落泪的准则。他沙哑地叹气，目光落在墙壁上摇晃的花枝影子间。寂静张开羽翼覆盖了房间。

过了很久，Erik才张口：“我刚进集中营的时候，那里的老人告诉我，如果想活命，就把自己的面包藏好，不要分享给别人。”

Charles的手指抖动了一下，却又回归与平静。

“他们把毒气室打扮得和公共浴室一样，甚至在墙壁上贴‘保持卫生’‘请勿乱扔垃圾’的标语，实在很有幽默感。”Erik苦笑着，继续说道：“有个犹太女人，她家里曾经很有钱。在财物被没收的时候，她偷偷藏下一副红宝石耳环，将它吞进了肚子里……在排泄出来以后再吞下去……如此反反复复。”

Charles的背脊紧绷了起来，昏暗中Erik感受得到他正抬起头来注视着自己——又是那悲天悯人、好像全世界人的苦难都和他有关系一样的眼神。

“后来她生了重病，医生去检查的时候发现她的肠道被划破并且受到了严重的感染……真是蠢，蠢极了，就那样为了一副耳环没命了。”Erik的语气听不出是苦涩还是嘲讽，“我们不是反战宣传里绝对的无辜受害者，实际上，到了那个地方以后，谁都会变得自私自利。自身难保，谁还会顾得上怜悯同胞？会手艺的男人给纳粹做事，女人用从尸体上剪下来的头发编地毯，为了活下来，这没有选择。”

Charles的胳膊攀了上来，轻轻揉弄他的肩膀，很快Erik绷紧的肌肉就在Charles的手指按摩下放松了下来。平静以后他才发现自己已经气喘吁吁，他一直无法征服那个从焚尸炉里爬出来寄居在他身体中的丑陋幽灵。可是Charles的温暖却奇迹般地将它暂时驱逐了。

恍恍惚惚的，他似乎又回到了西彻斯特的万丈秋阳下，Charles抬头看着他，告诉他去寻求愤怒和平静间的平衡点。

霎时间，醉意醺然的冲动袭来，他突兀开口：“Charles，理想和梦想是不一样的。”

他感觉到贴着自己的Charles的唇角弯曲了起来，他一定是笑了，他对他人的话端总是摆出一副感兴趣的笑容。

“理想可以靠自身的拼搏实现，但是梦想……梦想只是梦，除非存在魔法和奇迹，不然它永远都是梦。”他缓慢地阐述：“所以，Charles，二者并不冲突。”

Charles的回应是默然。

“别去偷看我的梦是什么，Charles，我等它沉睡在我心里，然后永远死去。”Erik说完，低下了头，鼻尖碰到了Charles的发旋，他猝不及防地猛然撞进对方的气味里。

突然，他闷声问：“你会后悔救我吗？救了那时候海中的我？”

他的问句沉重地落在Charles的发间，得到的回答却是一片沉默。

月亮挂在天上，入夜的海面雾气森森，月光在浩渺的水波上溅起点点银光。万籁俱寂之中，可以隐约听见千里之外的海浪回响。浪花撞上断崖，一次次地拼尽全力去拥抱陆地。窗户一角可以看见绵亘的海岸线，岸上灯光点点。终于他不用再艳羡那些烛火背后的家庭温暖了。

很快他又睡着了，被褥下两具赤裸的身体紧贴相拥，却是无关情欲的平静。

他梦见了前几天的事——他和Charles乘着一艘小船，他将船划到了看不到岸边的大海深处。四处都是雾，海水发出玻璃断裂的脆响，水底一片幽邃难辨。他看着Charles，说：“如果你不肯说话，我就不把船划回去，我们一起死在这里——天气预报说今天下午会有暴风雨。”

而Charles只是抬头看着他，眼睛里灌注满了无言的沉重。他咬住了下唇，目光里既没有哀求也没有恐惧，像是被暴风雨洗劫一空的平原，只剩下了凄楚的平静。

突然间，Erik像被烫到了，他意识到了——Charles不害怕和他死在一起，甚至如此期盼着。

他握着船桨的手指不住痉挛，险些把松手把桨滑落水中。他努力维持着表面的平静看着Charles，昭示自己决心已定。他们在海面上凝固的静默里对峙良久，如同不幸被困在同一枚琥珀里的一双萤虫。

Charles看着他，张了张口，仍旧是没有声音的一句：占有我。

在他岿然不动的沉默前，Erik最终缴械投降。他撑着头沉默了很久，若是那时风暴的前奏穿透浓雾来临，他说不定会安详地束手待毙，像自己预言的一样两人共同葬身大海。死在一起，对他来说竟是奢望般的结局。

可是那天天气预报失准了，海上风平浪静。在把船划回去的路上，Erik想起Emma讥笑过他的承诺就像天气预报。

他没有告诉Charles他的梦想，因为无论是什么样的梦想，说出来就不会灵验。不可实现的幻梦只能埋在精神的断壁残垣下，等待它在徐徐落下的时之烬里被石化存留。到他临终时终于可以坦然地将它挖出来细细抚摩上面精美的纹路。那是让梦想和他一同共存下去的唯一方式。

Erik并不悲观，尽管他总是喜欢把事情的结果往坏处想。悲观的人不会去反抗，也不会在死神阴影下战斗至此。他之所以如此坚信说出口的梦想不会实现，是因为在他还是个孩子的时候，对着生日蛋糕的烛光许愿可以和父母永远这样幸福美满地生活下去。他一不留神把愿望内容说出了口。之后，猎人就来了。

【And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more】

海面上连连下了好几天的雨，将夏季的溽热洗涤一空。秋天轻悄悄地来临，把硫磺味的告死之言吹进植物濒临枯萎的梦里。每年都要被劫掠一次的果树又将硕实悬满枝头，树叶摇动被秋风割伤的身躯叹息出弗朗明哥。安伯格里斯的秋天并不那么萧索，仿佛环绕它的大海替它将季节拒之门外了。

门铃发出一阵阵斑斓脆响，Charles在床上醒来了，秋阳落满眼睫。室内光线里弥漫着烟熏香肠和咖啡的香味。清晨来的如此惬意，好像那晨光和他许下了约定，一切尽在不言中，自然而然地对他施予慰藉。

Charles从床上爬了起来，宽松的睡衣几乎没有蔽体，露出皮肤上大片的吻痕和淤青，大腿内侧的牙印结着血痂，Erik对他的腿总是特别狠，即使他什么都感觉不到。那一晚之后，Erik没再坚持拒绝他。因为他也是那么分明地需要Charles，在噩梦后他总是把身体埋入Charles的温暖湿润里。Charles搂着他，让他把头埋在自己的胸膛上。Erik会舔他的乳晕，将他的乳头含在嘴里用舌尖逗弄。然后在微微的刺痛里他迎来Erik的再一次高潮冲击，只是一般在那时候他已经耗尽一天的情欲，不过敞开自己疲惫地安抚Erik罢了。

Erik的噩梦比他们初遇时还要多，还要更加令Charles难以消化。那些怛怖的场面刺进他的意识让他感觉自己像生吞了一千根针。而Erik醒来后往往什么都不记得了，可Charles却清楚明白地记得每一个细节——变种人在解剖台上被开膛剖肚，肠子和内脏流了一地；集中营里闪烁的灯泡下面如死灰的人群；还有大屠杀后坑坑洼洼的城市，苍蝇像地毯一样扑在腐尸之上，河道上漂浮着血污和油脂……而后他突然明白Erik为什么总是抗拒他去偷看自己过往人生里的细节，就像在面对恐怖电影里最血腥可怕的画面时有些男孩会举起手轻轻捂住爱人的双眼——Erik想要保护他。

事实上他亲眼所见的人心中的黑暗比Erik知道的要多得多。Charles很小的时候就明白了，人类的灵魂就是一座座孤岛。孤独即是原罪，终其一生不可摆脱。花团锦簇下是杳无人迹的焦土，无法与隔海相望的彼此互相传达，只能化作无从安放的尘埃自己吞咽。可是越是看清其中的缺憾和黑暗，他就越是惊叹人性的伟大，以如此渺小无依的存在活得如此坚忍深邃。他由衷地敬慕人心之中那片浩渺的宇宙，并且越是了解每个人各自背负的过往，他就越是怜悯他们，想要竭尽全力给予他们他们所渴望的感同身受。

但是世界上没有真正的感同身受，这就是灵魂组成的一座座孤岛共有的风俗。

就在他陷入沉思的时候，Erik推门而入。他走上来给了Charles一个拥抱和一个吻，睡醒不久的Charles就像刚出炉的白面包一样柔软，散发出暖烘烘的香气。Erik把裤子和外套朝他递来，看着他穿上，帮他把身体挪上了轮椅，两人一同来到了餐厅。白瓷餐盘里已经装上了切片的水果，煎得焦脆的培根和新鲜的墨西哥白干酪。香肠在平底锅上滋滋作响，Lorrell手脚利落地给他们的杯中倒上了咖啡。

Erik喝咖啡的时候会往咖啡里加肉桂粉，并且很一厢情愿地觉得自己品味不同凡响。两人都不抽烟，却都一致地对酒水出离热爱。只是Erik严格控制自己的饮酒量，所以和那天一样酩酊大醉的情况对他而言鲜少发生。他对让自己保持清醒执着到了神经质的地步。他时时刻刻竖起浑身的雷达警惕四周环境，这一习惯被经年累月的奔波生涯转化成了本能。他很少睡熟，总是在天光未明的时候就醒过来。

热带的天空总是黑得不彻底，凌晨时万物的轮廓消融成一片，天空宛如一张被沧海桑田侵蚀的脸，卷入被抛荒的滞涩虚无中。海岸线上亮起稀疏的灯火，雾雰如若褪色的云霞笼罩海面。

Erik一睁开眼睛，就凶残地压下了所有疲惫和昏晕。他起床更衣后先是在屋外巡逻一圈，哪怕在这个荒僻的小岛他也从不放松对潜在敌人的提防。回来的时候手上采下一束落满夜露的野雏菊插在床头，Charles每天醒来都会闻到清澈的花香。

Erik承认自己很享受这样的生活，他们几乎没有邻居，也没有外界喧扰。岛上的居民到底心地淳朴，在和他们隔着距离的时候却也保持着基本的善意。这种互不进犯的冷漠关系却顺遂他的心意。

Emma一直没有联系他，于是他想并没有什么要紧的事。第一次地，他就这样放任自己清闲自在下去。

两个人吃完了早餐，Erik带着Charles去街上逛了一圈。集市上摆满了水果和鲜花，饱满红润的苹果，汁水满溢的葡萄，鲜妍芬芳的橙子，还有从法国运来的烈性朗姆酒。篮子里装着大捆大捆从海边摘回来的冬青菊和紫茉莉，散发出狂野醉人的香气。

Charles总是毫无金钱概念地胡乱挥霍，但凡他对一个手工艺品起了兴趣，就一定要把他买下来。甚至还没由来地一股好胜心，和竞争的游客没完没了地抬价。有的时候他买的太多，Erik会严肃地拒绝再继续买下去。这时候Charles就会扯他的衣袖，用那副要命的哀怨神情看着他。接着Erik只得叹息着投降。

他们在一块卖二手货的地摊上淘到了一套象棋，准备在饭后的Charles发音练习之后进行久违的对弈。尽管Erik威逼利诱式的教导对Charles说话能力的回复几乎没有作用，Charles仍然说不出一个字来。

两人回到了家里，Lorrell正在花园里愉快地浇着花。看到Erik和Charles进来，她径自把水管一扔，踩着院落里的积水朝他们跑来。她一脸兴冲冲的表情，从裙子口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶里漂浮着淡蓝色的雾气，在她手心隐隐发光。

“咱做到了，Lehnsherr先生，咱真的把愈合的能量给装了进去！”Lorrell激动得满脸通红：“你看！这个分量大概可以治好非常重的伤，不过只能用一次。咱把它送给你了，当做谢礼。”

她说完，喜滋滋地把瓶子递了出来，Erik看着她微微一笑，说：“是吗？我就说你要相信自己可以办到。”说完，他把瓶子从女孩手心里接了过来，却将它顺着Charles的肩膀扔进了Charles的上衣口袋里。

Charles看了他一眼，微微抿起眉头——他并不太赞成Erik教导Lorrell控制能力，他隐约害怕Erik会在事后把Lorrell拉进他的那个团队里去。

Erik的团队……想到这里，Charles的胸口一阵酸涩。他握了握拳头，旋即张开手掌，抬手拍了拍Lorrell的肩膀以示鼓励。Lorrell对他爽朗地微笑起来，她不会让Charles想到Raven，因为她身上从来没有什么过于深邃难解的东西，无论是外表还是内在都一目了然。

他把那个小瓶子拿出了袖子，看着里面凝结的浅蓝霜电笑着摇了摇头，然后放进了自己外套内侧的口袋。Erik推着他进了客厅，Lorrell摆好了餐桌，质朴的食物香气溢满厅堂，窗外的碧空延绵万顷。

他们正准备进餐的时候，突然门铃被拉响了。Charles举着刀叉，表情迟疑不定地看向门口——从来没有人造访过这间别墅。他不知道来人可能会是谁。

Erik放下手中的餐巾，和Charles对视了一眼，然后起身走向门廊。他留着一条铰链打开了门锁，门拉开的缝隙里却露出一张他熟悉的脸。

Angel站在门后，她身后跟着Azazel，小心地站在路人看不见的庭院阴影里。Angel看了他一眼，又侧过头往室内看去，Erik下意识地把肩膀靠过去挡住了她的视线。

Angel轻轻耸肩，目光又落回了Erik的身上，表情凝重而严肃。

“收到了很重要的情报。”她说：“我觉得你会想知道。”

“等等。”Erik出声打断了她，继而往后退了一步，拉上了门，转身对满脸疑惑的Charles说道：“我先出去一趟，你不用等我，自己吃吧。”

Charles还没来得及做出反应，Erik就开门走了出去，并且头也不回地关上了门。他握住了Azazel伸来的手，Angel则握住了他的另一只手。“去海滩上。”Erik下令。Azazel点了点头，三人一同消失在了院子里。

下午开始，海面开始波涛汹涌，厚重的黑云死死地掩住了太阳。夜晚提早来临了，湿冷的雨意弥漫大地，滚滚黑暗被大地和天空同时倾吐，在半空砰然撞上，化为成千上万的碎片泼向大地，浇灭一切生机。惊涛骇浪中隐约可以听见报丧女妖的哀鸣，繁华阜盛的人烟瞬时被大雨淹没。举目望去只见一片雨水连成的樊笼禁锢了人间。

Erik是独自从海边走回来的，Azazel和Angel已经先回去了。他淋着大雨，艰难地消化着Angel口述的情报。过了这么长一段闲适的日子后，现实再次猛烈无情地迎面泼来。他感到一阵由内而外的冰冷，和身上雨水的寒意互相呼应。

——11月22日，有人谋划刺杀肯尼迪。Angel是这么和她说的，他们散入人海的变种人信息网给了他们这条消息。如果那个刺杀目标是个普通的人类政客，Erik只会将此置之冷笑，并等着看一场好戏。而问题的症结就在这里，在于他自愿肩负的最大责任之中：约翰•肯尼迪是一个变种人。

更有甚的是，Angel补充说：一旦肯尼迪遇刺身亡，副总统林登•约翰逊就会接替他的位置。约翰逊一向主张扩大美国在越战中的角色。这意味着会有更多的变种人在战场上送死。

他迈着沉重的步伐往家中走去——他已经下意识地把那幢房子当成了家。他一面陷入抉择的泥淖，一面感慨自己的愚蠢：他居然丢弃了自己的责任整整半年！现在外界风起云涌，他的同胞在战斗或受苦，可他却只顾着在这里和Charles过安心舒适的日子。

Erik感到胸口一阵揪紧，他的肋骨在隐隐作痛。而此刻在这种心境下，他只想赶紧回去见Charles。他需要Charles宁和的微笑和温暖的拥抱，那会让他冷静下来，在那之后他会做出正确的判断。他现在被淋得像个落汤鸡，他需要洗个澡，喝杯甜热的朗姆酒，然后在火炉前和Charles下一盘棋，然后在煊暖的火光下爱抚Charles的身体。

心中的渴望推动他加快脚步朝家的方向走去，路上雨水密密麻麻地砸落。雨脚在乌云阴影中凭空织出深冬万物枯寂的镜像。他开始全力奔跑起来，想象着自己已经离Charles越来越近。

然而在接近家里的时候，路上赫然出现了一大群人。看着他跑过来，人们十分默契地像两边分散，如同拨开的幕布向他展示人海后的景象，毫无仁慈，开门见山。Erik的脚步慢了下来，渐渐地停住了，像是他的双腿突然化作了石块。他站在路边，瞳孔骤然缩紧，目光不敢置信地凝视着眼前的一切——

上午还整饬、干净而温暖的房子，此刻已经化作了一片废墟。白色的新娘直接被夷为平地，而是被毁容、强暴、砍断四肢。破碎的墙壁和屋顶塌陷了一地，庭院里的棕榈树被拦腰斩断，美杜莎一般的宝塔云鬓狼狈不堪地散乱在瓦砾碎片里。花圃上的花尽数成为黑炭，露出赤裸丑陋的土壤，干裂焦黑似乎只有毒蛇会愿意在上面做窝。

Erik目瞪口呆地向前走去，踏入这片废墟之中。人们沉默地看着他，有些人转身撤离了这片灾难布景——腐烂和颓圮实在没什么值得观赏的。在Erik走到面目全非的客厅时，人们已经纷纷消失在了雨幕中，像悄无声息的鬼魂。

屋里经历了一场浩劫，糟乱不堪。沙发上Charles经常靠着的枕头被扯破，羽绒散落一地。茶几上有几个玻璃杯残骸，上面溅满不知名的污渍。家具东倒西歪，地毯被扯成了一条条破布。就算是最耐心的清洁工看到这副场景也会尖叫。今天早上他和Charles一起去集市买的象棋落在一堆瓷器尸骨里，棋子四散各处，再难凑齐。

而唯独不见Charles和Lorrell的身影。

Erik感到心跳猛然加速了，浑身的血液都直脑袋里冲。巨大的惶恐撞击着他的耳鼓膜，他听见一片细细的嗡鸣。他跑遍了每个房间，发疯一样扒开断壁残垣，满手鲜血地刨开瓷砖碎片。嘴里嘶吼道：“Charles！Charles！你在哪里？Charles！——Lorrell！Lorrell你在吗！”

但在每一次呼喊落下后，回应他的只有大海在雨中的哀鸣。

他翻遍了每一个角落，直到匆匆跑过厨房时被滚落在地上的一条椅子腿绊倒在地。身体直坠地面。尖锐的碎片顿时让他遍体鳞伤。滚滚灰尘让他呛咳不止，他勉力支撑着自己爬了起来。着地的那边脸颊被划出数道伤痕。鲜血和剧痛让他清醒了过来，他望着屋内喘了几口粗气。大脑开始飞速运转——Charles和Lorrell不在这里只有一个可能，那就是他们被抓走了……不，也有可能逃走了。但是Charles行动不便，Lorrell只是个小姑娘，他们如何逃脱这样来势汹汹的进犯？他看了一眼面目全非的沙发，走过去蹲下身仔细查看，发现沙发上有几个弹孔，他抬头看了一眼天花板，果然天花板上也有着弹孔。Erik闭上眼睛，开始飞速地在墙缝和沙发靠垫里搜寻，很快，他探知到了几枚子弹，并用能力将它们拔了出来。

子弹是直径11毫米左右的柯尔特自动手枪子弹，现在大都为冲锋枪所用。Erik猜测是一架芝加哥打字机，用这种冲锋枪的多半是黑帮和私人武装组织。他们选择Erik不在的时候发难只有两种可能：要么就是一直在附近监视他们，要么就是有人出卖了他。

他利用Azazel的能力离开了别墅，路人不可能看到。那么如果被人出卖，Angel和Azazel无疑嫌疑最大。

Erik握紧了子弹，没用能力的情况下金属坚硬冰冷地硌着他的手心。他咬紧了牙齿，发出一声恼怒的闷吼。但是Erik不会坐在那里用自我责备来打发时间，他立刻站起来，手一挥，数枚铁钉从各个角落里飞来落入他手中。他握紧了它们，转身离开了房屋。

茫茫雨中，他来到一个隐蔽狭长的小巷，一个常人难以发现的角落有一扇门。背后是这个小镇的黑市，他一把扯开了门，径直闯入室内。几个对他举起枪的人惊呼着被他摔了出去，子弹堪堪停留在半空中掉转了个头，对准了室内那些一脸错愕、不明就里的面孔。

他把手伸进口袋里，掏出那把柯尔特子弹撒在地上。

“这些子弹是不是你们这里卖出去的？”Erik冷冷发问。

而众人噤若寒蝉，无人发声。Erik皱紧了眉头，一颗停在空中的子弹猛然射进一个人的肩膀里。尖锐的惨叫打破了寂静。萧索的雨声隔着门墙传进来，格外的阴森可怖。

“要么说，要么死。”Erik目光沉冷地扫视了一圈室内，他说的每一个音节都掷地有声。

有人颤颤巍巍地举起了双手，断断续续地说道：“是、是我们这里卖出去的……”

“卖给了谁？”

“小镇最西边的那座工厂里的人……”

“他们什么来头？”

“我、我不知道……”

“够了，我明白了。”Erik话音落下，子弹被收了回来。他转身朝屋外走去，突然有人拔出一把枪来对着他的后背扣动了扳机。“变种人怪物，去死吧！”那个人红了眼，子弹穿膛而出。Erik迅速地转身挥手，子弹急速地转了个弯，短短片刻就穿透了屋内所有人的太阳穴。

一颗沾满了血液和脑浆的子弹掉落在地上，发出一声脆响。Erik望了它一眼，瞥见房间一角有一瓶酒，他走上去把酒尽数倾倒在地上，从一具尸体里搜出了打火机，点燃，扔在那滩酒水上。熊熊火光中。他离开了这间小巷，朝那个人所说的工厂走去。

那里废弃已久，杂草蔓生。Erik来到圣佩德罗不久以后就把这里的地形和民居勘测得清清楚楚。只是这间工厂因为太过破旧，所以一直没引起他的注意力。他在不远处徘徊了一回，放出磁控力量去探寻它的内部结构。突然间，他找到了一间屋子——制作屋子的材质似曾相识。他在记忆里努力搜寻了一会，一个名字伴随着惊怖一同浮上水面：Shaw。他的头盔、他杀死Shaw的那间屋子就是这个材质，可以隔绝心灵系变种人的意识入侵。

同样的道理，也就是说心灵系变种人一旦受困在里面，能力也会释放不出来。

在那一刻，困兽顿时在他的内脏里嘶声咆哮。就算没有那么多条缕严密的分析，他也突然知道——Charles就在那里。他们把Charles关在了那个房间里，他们有备而来。

眼前突然浮现出Charles躺在解剖台上的画面，血管从Erik的额头上猛然迸现。他的Charles，或者说那个他如此渴盼却无法拥有的Charles，也许此刻在手术刀和电锯下鲜血横流。他想起了那些永远失去的伙伴，他们奄奄一息的最后一刻，心中一定比恨那些刽子手更恨将他们推入火坑的Erik。

无与伦比的愤怒和悲哀涌上喉头，带着黑暗的腥甜。血丝爬上他的眼珠，他握紧了口袋里的铁钉，拔腿就朝工厂跑去。他的力量在空气里震动，击搏挽裂地撞开了那扇铁门。周围的铁栅栏纷纷扭曲变形，龙蛇一样蹿出土地，拧成一团挡在他面前。几颗子弹被弹开了。铁丝扭动着抽出来，如同被赋予了生命，灵活地刺向屋内的人的脖子。金属陷入血肉轻而易举，被铁丝勒断的脑袋骨碌碌地滚落在地上。

——不会让你们夺走，不会再让你们夺走！Erik的意识被一片怒火熊熊燃烧，他嘶吼着，屋内的金属全部被掀了起来，铁片和钢板呻吟着变形。金属像鬼影一样飞速攒动，给窒闷潮湿的阴暗空间划开了血淋淋的口子，暴君般的锋利、冰冷和致命。

房屋四处塌陷，铁片屋顶在他沸腾的怒意中凹下巨大的坑洞。屋内起了火，黑烟滚滚中Erik来到了那间屋子外，千万枚金属插进了门板，将屋子蛮横地撬开。屋内闪烁着蓝莹莹的冷光，他的闯入让里面的人惊惧地跳开，Erik手一挥，房梁钢筋扭曲折断，房顶顿时破碎地砸落下来，把那些准备朝他扫射的人压在了瓦砾下面。

突然间，他目光捕捉到房间中央的台子，一块房顶朝着上面的人砸落了下去。他急忙稳住里面的钢筋，将那一块房顶移开了那个人头顶。

他疾步上前，只见Charles被束缚在台子上。他脸色一片惨白，额头上不住伸出冷汗，手脚不自然地抽搐着。Erik知道那是被打了药。Charles瞪大了双眼看着他，蓝色的眼眼睛一片混沌。

“哦，不，Charles……”Erik焦急地抚摸着他的脸，正准备解开他身上的束缚的时候。Charles的眼神突然变了，他剧烈挣扎起来，Erik听见他的声音从喉咙里传了出来——沙哑的、干枯的、却是他一直思念着的那个声音：“Eri……k！”

然而一切都晚了，Erik还没来得及震惊或欣喜，一阵枪林弹雨就从身后瓢泼而来。子弹洞穿了他的手肘、背脊、大腿还有胸膛。那些子弹里没有金属。它们穿透他的身躯，和其它擦过他的子弹一同射进了Charles的身体之中。

Erik摇晃了两下以后跪在了地上，一口鲜血顺着他的嘴唇留下。他没有感觉到痛，而是像一间屋子里的灯光突然被人熄灭，陷入了避无可避、空洞惘然的黑暗中。Charles因为剧痛而在束缚间痉挛了两下，他一脸血污——Erik的血，他自己的。但是层层鲜红下，那双蓝眼睛渐渐聚焦了起来，在那仿佛几个世纪长的刹那里，他就那样静静地看着Erik，以他一贯温柔的沉默。

Erik听到背后有人在嘀咕：“可惜了，本来Trask先生说要活的……”“变种人真是可怕，简直是怪物……”“还好Trask先生给我们准备了这些子弹。”

而接着，他们惊愕地看见Erik摇摇晃晃地扶着台子站了起来。他身上的几个弹孔在不住地流着血，室内灯光灭了，洞开的房顶里飘下冰冷的雨丝。光线在血腥味里幽暗地颤动，仿佛因为酝酿了太多的痛苦和仇恨而痉挛。

佣兵们不禁悚然，此刻他们像是看到了真正的怪物一样，甚至迟疑了一会才反应过来，纷纷举枪对准了Erik。可那些特制子弹还没来得及发出来，钢筋就悉悉索索地爬出了水泥，以迅雷不及掩耳之势疾射出去，如同复仇女神手中雷霆万钧的利箭，洞穿了枪手们的身体。Erik没有马上杀死他们，而是恶意地让钢筋穿透他们的身体，在他们血肉里扭曲变形。他面无表情地听着这一阵阵哀嚎和惨叫，俯身机械地解开Charles手脚上的束缚。

Charles嘴里冒着血，身体不断地在抽搐。他哀求地看着他，Erik明白那眼神之中的意味。可是他没有停止折磨那些开枪的人。他将Charles的身体小心翼翼地拢进怀里，低头一遍又一遍地吻他满是铁锈味的嘴唇。

“Charles，噢Charles……求你了，不要离开我……”Erik将他抱在怀里，自己的身体因为失血和枪伤而渐渐衰弱，他快要抱不住他了。可他就是死死地不肯放手。

他扭头去看匍匐在地上扭动挣扎的人，目光里带着与他的虚弱不符的尖锐憎恶。有个佣兵注意到了他的视线，连忙抬头来恳求他：“求求你、求求你……我和他们不是一伙的……我只是临时被雇佣过来看门……”即使因为痛苦而扭曲，也可以看得出那张脸青涩年少。

而Erik只是默默地望着他们，用磨牙一般的声音说道：“当变种人在你们手下哀求的时候，你们又想过停手吗？”

他话音落下，钢筋穿透了所有人的心脏，仁慈地结束了这场折磨。

那些扰人的求饶哀嚎都戛然而止，绵密的雨声无孔不入地侵入了静寂中。Erik想起了那个神父的话：“你会下地狱的！”而他只是默默闭上了眼睛。曾经他并非一个杀人不眨眼的人，可他现在却后悔自己曾经那些有节制的屠戮。

他用尽了最后的力气把Charles从台子上抱了下来，然后跌倒在了台脚下，胳膊却紧紧地护着Charles的身体，不让他砸落在地面上。骤然来袭的剧痛让他呻吟了一声，胳膊颤抖地张开了，Charles被轻轻放落在他的对面。他们中间隔着一道缝隙，因为Erik下意识地觉得自己不配紧紧地拥抱着他死去。

Charles的喉结耸动着，他颤栗的手指朝自己的上衣口袋伸了过去。霎时间，希望的火花在Erik头脑里石破天惊地闪过——Lorrell！Lorrell给他的那个瓶子！他苍白的面容上重燃生机，他用能力捕捉到了那个瓶子，看着那一瑰丽的蓝色雾气缓缓升起，他将它握在手中。哪怕是万丈极光在他眼中也不曾如此之美。只要他把瓶子打开，把里面的能量倾倒在Charles身上……

而就在这时，他身体突然动弹不得了，能力都被封闭了回去。

Charles双指并拢压在自己的太阳穴上，看着面前被定住的Erik那讶异愤怒的表情——不知道是不是因为垂死之际回光返照，他的能力挣脱了药物的压制，又回来了。他竭力伸出手，握住Erik举在自己头顶的手，将那只手拉了下来，低头用自己沾满热血的嘴唇去亲吻Erik的指关节，然后把那个瓶子抽了出来。

Erik一动不动地看着他，绿眼睛像被禁锢在玻璃里的森林倒影，纵然被寒风吹得林涛滚滚，却无法冲破那片玻璃。

Charles咬着嘴唇，拼尽力气打开了瓶口的木塞，颤抖地将那一缕缕蓝色的雾气倾倒在Erik身上。最后他力气用尽了，手直直地软垂了下来，玻璃瓶滚出了手心，已经空掉的瓶子上沾满他的血迹，倒映出Erik的绿眼睛。

看着Erik身上的伤口渐渐愈合，Charles的嘴唇弯了起来，没有血色的脸上浮现出欣慰的微笑，尽管他的眼神里满是哀凉。

他的声音传入了Erik的脑海，缓和而平静：“Erik，你那时候问我会不会后悔救了你。”

“——那么我现在回答你：不会。不管重来几千次、几万次，我都会救你。”

“就算明知道会失去，我也还是会爱你。”

他那镇静的话音越来越微弱，渐渐地消逝在了Erik血液流动的回响中，顺着静寂缓缓地流向时间尽头不知名的孤岛。天地间一片荒芜的暗与阒静，所有的躁动和喧哗都消失了，只留下隐约的旷古回响。

他想起自己对Emma Frost说，Charles是天使。一个不完美的天使，有太多的喜怒哀乐。仿佛是上百年前，地球上一片莽莽凛冬。他走到海面拾起了一条银色丝线，把它交给了自己。那时候许多如今已经永远消逝的生灵在浪花里歌唱，太阳还不是那么温暖。他将这条丝线弄丢在了迷宫中，如今它仍高悬在月亮里发出灰色的哭泣。

线断裂了，Charles闭上了双眼。

Erik夺回了自己身体的控制权，他冲上去抱起了Charles。他听见他的心跳还在微弱地跳动着，他满脸是血和泪，将Charles破碎的身体抱了起来，跌跌撞撞地迈过废墟和砖瓦，一头撞进黄昏的雨幕中。

【People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening】

太阳溜出云层，潜入浓浓的暮色里。下了一个下午的大雨雨势减弱了，却迟迟不肯停下来。雨水滑入大海中，化作一缕飞溅的波涛。广阔的汪洋上残留着太阳的血红，将其反射成粘腻冰冷的金色黄昏投射在海边的街道上。砖墙瓦砾反射着这灿烂又漠然的光辉，仿佛迎来末世大毁灭那噬人的火光。

Erik抱着Charles鲜血淋漓的身体，敲开了一家又一家诊所的门。可是他们看见是他，都被吓得面无人色，连连推搪说今日休诊。

“他快要死了！你们居然见死不救吗！”Erik抱着Charles怒吼道。而回应他的却是猛然在面前阖上的门扉。

他迈着疲惫的步子，带着濒死的Charles在雨幕里无助地徘徊。而那些居民都关上了门和窗，大街上一片末日后的凄寂，他被困在人们的沉默组成的围墙里。Charles温热的血顺着他的手腕滑进了衣袖里，时间在慢慢地把Charles从他怀中带走。

街道上反射着点点黄昏，冰冷的、没有情感的光芒，比坠落的星星还要死气沉沉，一颗颗被蛀空的金子。Erik茫然地走过那一长排如出一辙紧闭的门扉，他时不时低下头去听Charles的心跳，那微弱的鼓动对他而言就像救命稻草，给了他继续往下走的力量。

他乞求、威胁甚至破口大骂，都全然无用。那些人畏惧地蜷缩在阴影里，不敢对一个非我族类施加援手。有的人责粗暴地喝骂：“下地狱吧怪胎！”有那么几次，Erik险些按捺不住杀气和怒火。但是眼下Charles命悬一线，他无暇在那些蝼蚁的性命上浪费时间。

最后Erik走到了小镇尽头，远处是通往邻镇的一条空旷漫长的公路。他抱着Charles跪坐下来，双肩不住颤抖。

最后，他支撑着自己站起来，迈着虚软的步伐朝小镇最后一家诊所走了过去。开门的是个男人，他被Erik和Charles的样子吓了一跳，连忙闪身挡在门缝上。

雨水顺着Erik刚硬的鼻梁滴落，他目光如同死灰一样毫无光芒。

“救他。”他用空洞的嗓音说：“救救他，求你们。”

“这……”医生抓住门板，为难地看着Erik怀里昏迷不醒的Charles。

就在他们在门口僵持的时候，一个女人的声音从医生身后传来：“亲爱的，怎么了？”

医生面露焦急之色，回头看了一眼，说道：“有人来求救。”

一个女人走上前来，轻轻推开医生挡在门前的身体。是一个普通的拉丁主妇，手里抱着一锅奶酪玉米片，眼睛好奇地超Erik望来。看见他怀中的Charles，她惊异地“啊”了一声，转头对着丈夫怒喝：“你没看到这个男人快死了吗？居然还让人家站在门口淋雨，真是畜生！”

“我……”医生连连挠头。

“快进来！”女人对Erik招呼道：“快把他放在那张床上，哎呀，可怜的人，身上全是血！”

Erik就这样被她拉近了门，她把食物往桌子上一扔就连忙凑上来一起帮忙把Charles挪到了床上。医生呆站在门口，犹豫不定地看着这一情景。

主妇朝他挥了挥手，喊道：“发什么愣？快过来！快救他呀！”

医生无可奈何地走了上来，拿出工具箱里的听诊器走上来，他的妻子开始给Charles量血压。这些医疗器械从未让Erik感到如此有亲切感。他心中的石头几乎要落下来了，看着Charles苍白的脸庞，他嘴角不由得浮现出一个微笑。

然而两个人围绕着Charles检查了一会以后，Erik发现医生额头上冒出冷汗，神色变得犹疑凝重。

Erik疑窦横生，开口发问：“怎么了？”

医生克制地叹了口气，小心地摘下了听诊器。他的妻子则像是突然泄了气，神情由热情变得悲哀了起来。

Erik突然感到一阵寒意从脚底升起，他眼睛一眨不眨地直视着他们，等待他们的回音。

半晌以后，医生才缓缓开口：“请节哀。”

Erik的身体颤抖了起来，他瞪大了眼睛，看着躺在床上的Charles，脸色一边煞白。

“他心跳已经停了，呼吸也停了。”医生迟疑着说：“所以……”

Erik大步朝Charles迈去，像是把他夺回来一样一把把他抱在怀里。他惊惶地看着Charles的脸，他的神态如此安详，好像只是午餐后小睡片刻。那发紫的嘴唇边上，似乎还凝固着一抹微笑。

Erik粗重地喘气，像是被什么掐住了脖子。他抱住Charles，头也不回地冲出了诊所，重新回到了冷冰冰的雨幕里。大雨像从天而降的浩劫，将一切洗刷得白茫茫。这座小镇骤然化成了荒漠里的魔鬼之城，一个个骸骨堆砌成的房屋，只有溺亡沙海的亡灵才愿意来此驻足。夜幕轰然砸落，天上没有一颗星星。

他抱着Charles浑浑噩噩地走回了家里，那里只剩一片残砖败瓦，被摧残蹂躏的别墅在雨中艰难喘息。一切都只剩静寂，涛声和雨声皆尽褪去，留给他世界诞生之初的怅然空白。

他抱着Charles回到他们的卧室，卧室一脚已经塌陷了，大半房间暴露在雨夜中。月亮冷冷地透过雨幕注视这个冷酷丑恶的人间。而他们这些渺小的人类，直至死亡都只能在地上挣扎蠕动，终其一生都在卑微地、遍体鳞伤地爬向自己的尊严。

那张床还在，尽管已经被破坏得不成样子。Erik把上面的砖瓦碎片扫下，把Charles放在床上，在房间里找到了残破的毛毯拿来裹住了Charles和自己。雨水从屋顶的缺口飘下，把他们浇得浑身湿透，就像那天两人在浪花间相拥。

他蜷缩了起来，抱住了Charles。贴着他冰冷的脸颊，月光和雨一起砸碎在他的额头上，敲奏散发毁灭气息的赋格曲。渐渐地他昏睡了过去，一阵冷风吹了过来，他打着寒颤醒了。他手忙脚乱地想拿毯子裹紧Charles，才突然想起无论温暖寒冷，Charles都永远感觉不到了。

Erik突然想起自己在纽约做的那个梦，梦里Charles躺在白玫瑰丛中，而这里周围却是一片荒凉的断壁残垣。

他突然发疯一样抱住了Charles，把头埋在他的脖颈间撕心裂肺地哭喊了起来。他死了，Charles死了，他此生的最爱就这样被夺走了。可他却再也燃不起复仇的怒火，他像是突然间被抽空了所有的力气，他背负了大半生的杀戮此刻几乎将他的脊梁骨摧垮。无情的死亡在他一贯奉行的血债血偿公式上开了道裂缝。

他就这样失声痛哭，雨渐渐地停了。天空一片清明，皓月当空，空气里涤荡泥土的芬芳。雨可以停下，大雪会消融，而死去的人不会再回来。

Erik觉得自己已经快要哭得声嘶力竭的时候，耳畔传来了一个茫然的声音：“这……这是咋回事？Lehnsherr先生……Xavier先生他怎么了？”

Lehnsherr猛然回头，看见Lorrell神情慌乱地站在门口。他用了极大的力气才让自己定下了神来，嘶哑地问：“为什么你现在才回来？”

“咱……”Lorrell紧张地揪紧了裙角：“Xavier先生突然要我去隔壁镇买东西，那东西镇上分明也有。可他非得要我去隔壁镇买……所以我现在才回来。Lehnsherr先生，Xavier先生他到底怎么了？”说到最后，她急得发出了哭腔。

Erik诧异地看着她——Charles支走了她，一定是他提前感应到了危机的到来，所以宁肯自己一个人留下来应付那群人也要让她保全性命！

Erik突然想到了什么，一把松开Charles跳下了床铺，伸手用力地抓住Lorrell的手腕，吓得女孩差点跳起来。

“如你所见，他死了。”Erik压抑着声音里的颤抖，说：“但是，你的力量……你可以让物体上的时间倒流，所以你一定可以救回他！Charles让你去邻镇是为了把你支开，他救了你，所以你一定要补偿他！”

“什么？Xavier先生他……”Lorrell眼中浮现了泪花，她扭头看了Charles一眼，犹豫不定地说：“可是，他、他死了啊！我从来没试过把死人复活，从来没有！”

“你可以办到。”Erik一字一顿地说：“孩子，把你全部的力量释放出来。你很强大，你要相信自己的强大，你可以救回Charles。”他语气如斯笃定，好像不过在称述一个显而易见的事实。

Lorrell吞咽了一口，眨了眨眼睛，渐渐地她表情变得坚定了起来。“好，我要努力救他。”她咬牙说道，Erik冲她点了点头。牵着她来到床前放开了她的手腕。Lorrell带着祈祷般庄重的神情缓缓在床边跪下，她咬紧了嘴唇，淡蓝色的雾气从指缝间缓缓流淌，星沙一样顺着Charles的身体铺展开来，将他笼罩在了这片光芒之下。

她闭上了眼睛，随着力量的流出，她身体开始僵硬了起来，青色的血管在额头上浮现，汗水大颗大颗地滚落脸颊。而那片冷光织成的网之下，Charles的身体毫无没有反应。

“不要紧张。”Erik在她耳边低沉地说：“放松下来，用心感知自己的力量，和你的力量融为一体，然后才能随心所欲地操纵它。”他伸手拍了拍Lorrell的肩膀，表情凝重地看着Charles紧闭的眼睛。

“我……我已经尽力了……”Lorrell痛苦地说，手指不住地颤抖痉挛，她黝黑的脸膛开始发白，细瘦的身体抖得像风中落叶。

“不要用愤怒和悲伤去控制它。”Erik皱起了眉头，循着脑海里响起的那个声音的语气说道：“寻找负面情绪和平静之间的那个点。”

Lorrell发出了闷哼，表情逐渐放松了下来，汗水仍旧不住地滑落。她皱紧了眉头，蓝色的光芒覆盖住了Charles的身体，在那淡淡光辉的照耀下，Charles的面容如此圣洁美丽。Erik注视他的双眼中不禁掠过痛楚的波澜。

Lorrell发出粗重的喘息，薄薄的双肩紧缩在了一起。突然间她触电一样尖叫一声，鼻血汩汩地顺着嘴唇滑落了下来。光芒骤然散去。她重重跌坐在了地上。

Erik连忙凑上去看Charles，在发现Charles鼻腔里呼出了温热的呼吸那一刻，没顶的喜悦淹没了他。他连忙一把搂住Charles，热泪不住地顺着脸颊滑落。

——Charles活过来了。他又有了心跳和呼吸。Erik突然间想要对着天空大喊“谢谢”，尽管他早已不再信神。他抱着Charles，不断地挪蹭那柔软的脸颊，手指摁在Charles的脖子上感触着他跳动的脉搏。他活过来了，即使这意味着Erik将会再次失去他。可他依旧陷入了纯粹的快乐中。

过了很久以后他才平静了下来，想起什么似的转头看向Lorrell，女孩正笨手笨脚地擦着鼻血。

“咋样？Xavier先生回来了吗？”Lorrell紧张不安地问。

“他回来了。”Lorrell第一次看到Erik由衷地微笑：“你做得很好。”

“是吗？！太好了！”Lorrell高兴得手舞足蹈，旋即又像被泼了冷水一样安静了下来，担忧地说：“可我只能让他活过来，他还是伤得很重！得赶紧去看医生！”

Lorrell的话语像寒光凛冽的匕首，毫不留情地刺进了Erik的喜悦之中。一股刺痛伴随着血腥在他意识里翻过。随着Charles的体温回归的还有他复仇的本能，此刻怒火穿着钉鞋在他的心脏上跳起了战舞。他搂着Charles身体的手指收紧了，目光顿时覆满霜雪。

“他们仇视我们。”Erik说：“如果不是他们见死不救，Charles就不会死。”

他的语气因为强压歇斯底里而听起来冷酷压抑，每当他这样说话的时候，听者总是不得不注意到他的牙齿——因为他的语气像是用牙齿磨咬出来的。如若你拒绝被说服，他就会像野兽一般撕裂你。

“没有人肯救他。他们欠Charles一条命，我要他们即刻偿还。”

Lorrell惊恐地看着他，那双绿眼睛此刻看起来像狼，闪烁着荒野之王的暴虐磷火。她扶着边上破碎的桌子站了起来，身体因为极度疲惫而虚浮。“Lehnsherr先生，冷静一点儿。”她小声劝解：“得先给Xavier先生救治，如果他再……咱就没办法再使用力量了，现在咱根本感觉不到自己的力量，估计是刚才那一下消耗完了。咱知道一个医生，他是没挂牌，但确实是医生……呃嗯……他专门治疗变种人，镇上的变种人都是找他。”

“什么？”Erik略感惊讶：“快带我去。”

Lorrell因为过度消耗能力而筋疲力尽，但她仍旧打起了精神，用裙子把鼻血擦干净，撑起了一把伞挡在Charles身上，带着他在雨后的夜色里穿过大街小巷。雨停之后，将事物影像扭曲的邪恶魔法消失了，街景恢复了原本的样子，干净、平常且朴素。但是如今它在Erik眼中就像出过一起交通事故，即使路上的残肢和血迹清理干净了，那股可怖阴森的静寂依旧在它上空盘桓。

Lorrell轻车熟路地带他来到一间陈旧低矮的小屋前，屋顶上的棕榈沾满了水，在月色里闪闪发光。她敲响了门，门上拉开了一扇小窗，一双苍老浑浊的眼睛望了出来。

“医生先生，是我，我是Lorrell。”她用西语说道：“这里有个变种人受伤了。”

窗户被拉上了，医生打开了门，他脸容憔悴，身形佝偻，警戒地看了Erik，看到昏迷不醒的Charles，他表情动了动，侧身示意他们进门。

屋内昏暗简陋，但医疗器具一应俱全，那些冷冰冰的高级器械和屋内颓唐的景象毫不协调。生活陈设十分简单，只有一件狭窄的厨房和几把椅子。Erik将Charles放在屋里那张手术床上，医生就示意他去遮帘外面等着。Erik惴惴不安地坐了下来，他浑身发冷，湿透的衣服一直穿在身上，脸色惨白发青。Lorrell取来了毛巾递给他，还在屋里翻出白兰地给他倒上了一杯。

遮帘背后的灯光格外明亮，和屋内浑浊的光线形成鲜明的对比，像是在一阵陈旧的老照片上突然抹上一笔新鲜油彩。而那盏等下Charles躺在那里，他正迈着齐腰深的浑浊河水从彼岸走回来，每一步都是泥潭水草的纠葛，可Erik帮不上忙。

Erik神经紧绷，高度重压让他头脑因为窒息而隐隐作痛。他不由自主地找起话题来缓解这令人窒息的沉默：“医生是变种人吗？”

Lorrell摇了摇头，回答：“不是的，他也是最近才突然出现在小镇上，声明自己只救助变种人。有人说他是个怪人，有人说他以前是纳粹。总之，他似乎对人类非常厌恶。”

Erik挑起一边眉头，敷衍地应了一声，心中却疑云环绕，他开始对这个医生好奇了起来。但是Lorrell似乎也不知道更多了。这时候，Lorrell怯怯地插画：“Lehnsherr先生……你原谅那些镇民好不好？相信我，他们不是真的对变种人有恶意，他们只是害怕，因为他们不了解咱们。咱们这儿并不开化，所以很多人都愚昧无知。原谅他们好吗？咱们应当让他们多了解我们才行。”

“不。”Erik直截了当地拒绝：“是他们拒绝了解我们，他们在以自己的愚昧为荣。”

“Lehnsherr先生……”Lorrell嗫嚅着，Erik打断了她：“Charles也这么跟我说过，他总是相信所有人都本性善良，他们不过迷失了自我。结果你看，那些他拿这套说辞来为其开脱的人类都对他做了什么。我可以不复仇——因为现在的情况不允许我把事情闹大——但绝不会原谅。无论是变种人还是人类，归根究底都是凡人，凡人不必原谅。”

Lorrell咬了咬嘴唇，她没有再继续劝说Erik。但是她的表情说明她现在对Erik感到恐惧——她第一次这样清楚地体会到这个男人灵魂中的沉重。

遮帘背后的灯光熄灭了，但是它留下的虚影仍旧在Erik的视网膜上闪烁了良久。医生来开了帘子，他点燃了一根烟叼进嘴里，端起医疗托盘走了出来。托盘上散落着沾血的剪刀和纱布，血沾染铁灰的金属，红得刺目。他身后Charles躺在床上盖着被子，已经得到了妥善的包扎，他的吐息在呼吸罩上涂抹出浅浅的白雾。

Erik走了过去，却被医生拦住了。“你先去洗澡，换身干燥的衣服。”医生咬着烟蒂说：“不然你会得伤寒，然后传染给他，这样我就白救他了。”

Erik点了点头，依言去屋子的浴室里洗了澡，Lorrell找来一套合身的衣服给他换上。他出来的时候医生正坐在病床变吞云吐雾。

Erik皱眉：“他闻不惯烟味。”

“是吗？”医生应付着，却没有把烟掐灭。

Erik走到医生对面的椅子上坐了下来，在昏暗的灯光下他面部轮廓的光影对比格外明显，看上去冷峻而强硬。“那女孩告诉我，你不是变种人。”他缓缓开口：“为什么要专门救治变种人？”

医生笑了一下，将烟蒂掐灭在烟灰缸里。他面容中的苍老不影响眼神的清醒犀利。他打量了一会Erik，才回答：“也许是为了赎罪。”

Erik望着他等他继续说下去。

“年轻人，我不喜欢谈论自己的秘密。”他耸了耸肩：“交代做事的理由总是会让做事的目的看起来图谋不轨。但是看起来，你也有很多秘密。我想你应该能够理解这种背负秘密的心境——偶尔要将它发掘出来见见光，不然它就会在心里腐烂发臭。”

Erik没有回答他。

“七个月前，我还不是个单纯的医生，我是个科研人员。我为一个科学家工作。工作内容就是解剖——解剖你们这些变种人。”

听到他的话，Erik目光顿时变得杀气四溢，他面部肌肉微微扭曲了起来，房间里的金属因为他的情绪变化而发出颤抖的轻响。他带着尖刻地仇恨瞪视着面前的老人，看着那张皱巴巴的脸平静地继续吐露自己的过往：

“那时候我毫无感觉，看着他们被剖开肚子、取出内脏，被注射各种杂七杂八的药物，都毫无感觉。”他耸了耸肩：“因为我想，这些怪物……原谅我的措辞，当时我就是这么想的。他们不是人类，人类哪可能会有这么可怕的力量？这些怪物会摧毁我们，然后代替我们。我们会被它们淘汰掉。这样想着，我下手毫不留情。”

“但是直到有一天，”说到这里，他咧嘴露出自己发黄的牙齿，露出一个怪异到瘆人的笑容：“我在解剖台上看到了一具熟悉的尸体——没错，熟悉。我怎么都忘不了她。我曾经的妻子，我生命里唯一给我带来过快乐的人。她的黄色头发，还有纤柔的嘴唇，和她离开我的如出一辙。那张每天我下班回来以后会用微笑迎接我的脸，此刻双目紧闭躺在解剖台上。而我，要拿着手术刀把她开膛破肚，让她连安详的死亡都没有。”

“我没有下得去手，而是去厕所吐了半天。后来我才知道，她是个变种人，她一直隐瞒自己的身份想在人群里平凡度过一生，她骗过了我，而且也骗过了周围人，可是直到那一次，她运气用光了。”他说，声音里流露出一丝万念俱灰般的悲哀：“那时候我才意识到，变种人也是人类。他们也有血有肉，有感情，被人爱着或爱着他人。我们害怕他们，因为我们远不如他们强大，所以我们卑劣地戕害他们。可这不就是人类的原罪吗？凡是与自己不同的、没有顺遂自己理念的，就统统要大卸八块、诛之而后快。我们对与自己不同的东西总是充满了恶意，但是只要是活生生的人，就会有或多或少的独特，人哪可能像从同一个模子里生产出来的物件？”

听到他的话，Erik平静了下来。他看着医生的眼神依旧充满了敌意，杀气却没有那么尖锐了。他没有再答话，但是他的表情依旧很明显地表示了自己谈话欲望的枯竭。医生也没有再说一个字，他起身点起烟，迈着充满倦意的步子上了楼。几个残留下来的眼圈在昏聩的灯光里渐渐消融。

一只飞蛾围绕着光秃秃的灯泡打转，Erik凑到床边。他低头凝视Charles的脸，手指轻轻拂过他的鼻梁，那些肌肉纤维此刻是活生生的。Charles的颜色在灯光下像一块半融的奶油，散发出被磨砂纸粗暴地打磨过光泽。Erik手指勾起他一缕发丝，此刻他的发色格外黑，一缕墨迹般纠缠他的指尖，那是一个思量了许久却最终还是没能写下去的单词一角。

他想起一个暖洋洋的下午，他们在院子里喝着茶。Charles窝在躺椅里打着瞌睡，他的脸在树叶缝隙的斑驳光晕里像被一群人用手电筒探照的古老神像。蔚蓝的海面上几片白帆起伏，送奶工车上的铃铛叮叮玲玲地洒落一路，为海鸟鸣啭做出伴奏。

Erik开口说：“我觉得拉丁语系非常有趣，它们给单词划分性别。比如说，在西班牙语里，‘草莓’是女性，‘柠檬’是男性，像是在说女性本质是甜的，男性本质是酸的。”

Charles睁开眼睛看着他，抿嘴笑了笑。

“‘风’是男性，‘雾’是女性。”他继续说，接着，笑道：“而事物划分种类似乎是人们的一贯癖好。就像艺术被分为酒神和日神。日神静穆高雅、克制理性，崇高、威严、温暖，是对梦境的迷醉。而酒神则狂乱荒诞、充满破坏力和纵欲狂欢，象征戏剧和激情，是对现实的超越。而艺术的至高境界则是两类的融合。”

Charles明白了他的意思，于是他轻笑了一下，尽管那是一个无声的笑容。Erik却仍旧读到了他的欣悦和愉快。这一霎那的互相理解足以抵抗之前和之后的无尽流言了，人们都将他们视作宿敌，视作对立面，但是他们明白，无论是阴性词还是阳性词，都是无法在一门语言里独挑大梁的。他们不是敌人，而是对手，对手之间不必存在仇恨，而是互相弥补和促进的竞争关系。

灯光下静静沉睡的Charles，质感一如黄昏中的一朵玫瑰，睫毛像柔和纤细的飞蛾翅膀。Erik看着他，他的脸渐渐在困意里漫漶，变成一个遥远的音符，隔着重重时光传来，缥缈轻灵，却串不成语句。他第一次陷入无梦的睡眠中，Charles的手被他牢牢地握在手中，顺着他掌心的纹路，Erik可以走出噩梦的迷宫。

第二天他醒来的时候，一睁开眼就撞上了那片明澈的蓝色，温柔而多情的永恒之城的天空，越过生死边境从Charles的眼眸里朝他袭来，依旧干净得令人心碎。Erik侧过头去仔细看着他，Charles眨了眨眼，沉默地与他对视。不是橱窗玻璃或者那一杯水带来的幻象，他此刻真真切切地活在自己面前。

Erik抓住他的手，对着他挤出颤抖的微笑。好像他等他醒来已经等待了上千年，并且内心认定他不会再苏醒了。

【Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you】

Erik重新修好了房子，带着Charles回到了家中休养。事后他去清理了那座工厂，把尸体全部埋了起来，而那些人不是本地人，他们的死亡并没有人被当地人发现，都只道是那场暴雨将工厂摧毁了。军火商的据点被大火烧得干干净净，什么证据都没有留下，自然被当地警察当成了意外处理。居民的懦弱在此刻起到了作用：就算有人看到Erik去了事发地点，也绝不敢开口。

Lorrell失去了她的能力，她在也无法修补任何东西了。Erik推测是因为她救Charles过度了损耗了自己的力量。于是他否决了想要拉拢她的想法。正好她说想留在医生那里帮忙，但是在那之前她会帮Erik一起照顾Charles到伤愈。

“Charles伤愈”如今成了一个可怕的休止符，因为Erik很明白，那意味着自己人生中这一段畅快和平的小插曲迎来曲终人散。十一月就快要来临了，Angel给他带来了更多的关于肯尼迪的情报，Erik则嘱咐他们去盯紧Trask，那个他从佣兵们口中听到的名字。“我们要将他的集团完全拔除，他们现在是我们的头号敌人。”Erik如此命令。

他已经下定了决心，就算知道只要不去碰树上那颗血红的果实，他就可以和Charles在伊甸园里平静快乐到永远。他们会在小岛上天天一起享受海风吹拂，一起享用拉丁美洲花香四溢的醉人暖意。被爱着的、安全的满足感会与他同行到生命终点。但是那是发生在带着“假如”这个前缀的时空里的事。在这个时空里，Erik就是Erik，Erik的一举一动都该是Erik该做的事。所以在这个时空中，他要失去这一切了。

Charles伤愈得很好，可是问题在于他又不肯开口说话了。这一次Erik没有强迫他，因为那天他已经心满意足地听到了Charles喊自己的名字。他开始着手准备11月的行动，但是却隐瞒着Charles，他不想让Charles知道这些。因为这样的大事一旦出了意外，任何了解情况的人都会受到牵连。

而且他下意识地认定，Charles不会赞同他的行动的。

秋天是真正地来临了，天空变得很低，似乎带着深海水压般的重力，直朝人天灵盖压迫而去。在那起破坏后重新栽种的待宵花悉数枯萎。这种花朵总是只能在下午绽放，在苟延残喘的妍丽后它们终于可以从容走进永远的安息。海浪声变得低沉阴郁，像一个溺毙在彼方的女人在不住嚎哭。

Charles的伤口愈合得很好。在十一月初的一个下午，他们坐在窗台上下完了一局棋，身边壁炉里火光熊熊，厨房里传来烘烤糕点的甜味。Erik看着Charles，突然说道：“Charles，我要出一趟远门。”

Charles停止了喝茶的动作，抬头看着他。他的目光像是在说他早就料到Erik要离开了，他一直都在等待Erik摊牌。

Erik吞咽了一口，垂下眼帘深深地看着他。“你可以在脑海里对我说话，Charles。”他说，此刻他突然无比想听见Charles的声音，哪怕是通过精神传导产生的那个冷冰冰的声音。“我要出去一趟，有事要我处理，可能要过很久才回来。答应我Charles，好好照顾自己好吗？”

Charles看着他，嘴角露出微笑，他用手指摁上太阳穴。

“Erik。”Erik听到了他的声音：“你的担心令我受宠若惊，但是这着实没必要。”从他的语气里，Erik着实听不出他的情绪。

“我只想你诚实地告诉我：你究竟是去做什么。我不会偷看的，我想听你亲口说。”

“我……”Erik险些如是告诉了他事实，但差点脱口而出的话被他咬碎在了牙齿之间。“我去处理私事。和你在一起太久了，我突然想给自己放个假，独处一下。你知道的，我们应当给对方保留私人空间。”他如是回答，以为Charles会意会，会明白。

“我明白了，Erik。”

不，他突然变化的语气说明他根本没明白。Erik绝望痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“你又想去杀人了吗？”Charles的声音颤抖起来，他剧烈的情绪蹭得Erik的脑海发疼，Erik不禁捂住了头。而比起这份痛楚，更令他难以忍受的是胸腔里倏然翻滚出来的冷涩和酸蚀。

“不，我没有想杀人。”Erik按捺住激动的情绪，字字清晰地说道：“Charles，你就这样总是把我往坏处想吗？”

“抱歉。”Charles神情凝重地眨眼，他放下了手指。转脸看向窗外的海。

Erik看着他的侧脸，他的侧脸神情在灰蓝色的暮秋光线里仿佛凝固着长久的守望。他就这样定定地看了他许久，空气充满了不安的沉默。理解我，Erik用自己的目光无言恳求：请你理解我吧。

Charles把头转了回来，眼神既充满了谅解的温柔，同时也分外哀凉。那目光像是在瞭望荒野。

“我相信你，Erik。”他说，脸上的微笑由勉强转为一种奋不顾身的温情。“但是注意安全。”

Erik回以微笑，他站了起来，故作轻松地问：“你想要我带点礼物回来吗？”

“嗯……”Charles抿嘴沉思，接着说：“带回一枚戒指送我？”他的语气平静幽缓，Erik听不出是不是在开玩笑，于是他应了一声：“好。”

Erik端着茶杯离开了房间，他感受到Charles一直在看着自己的背影。他开始怀疑起来：Charles，他偷看了吗？他喝了一口茶，沉思着望向大海。突然间对这一假设的揣测给他带来了无名的惊恐。

如果Charles知道他的真正目的却不挑明，还要配合他的谎言演戏，那么只能说明，Charles对他心灰意冷，放弃他了。

Erik打了个寒噤，但旋即摇了摇头，将这个想法毫不留情地斩草除根。不，Charles不会放弃他的。Erik蹙起了眉头，Charles应该是真的信任他了，所以才会这样。可是他并不能说服他自己，惶惶然的阴云始终环绕着他。

这次的行动风险太高，因此Erik一开始就只想着自己会失败。他从来不在乎自己作为个体的生死，他真正在乎的是那些未竟之事。于是他思忖再三以后，推门回到房间，发现Charles靠着窗户边沿，正静静看着棋盘里的残局。

“Charles。”Erik突然叫了他一声，Charles愣了一下，转头看向他，一脸询问的表情。

“如果，我是说如果。”Erik深深地望着他，语气诚恳却又带着不容推脱的坚硬：“如果我出了意外，比如死了，比如被抓走。你能不能帮我做一件事。”

Charles皱起了眉，狐疑地看着他。“如果你被抓走，我会去救你，Erik。”Charles的声音在Erik头脑里响起。

Erik摇了摇头，平静地回答：“不，不要去救我。如果被抓，我会马上自杀，他们别想用我的身体来做实验。而你，我希望你能够替我去寻找我们的同胞，去拯救他们。答应我Charles，答应我你会为变种人的未来战斗。”

Charles看着Erik，表情先是震惊，慢慢地变成了预备殉难一般的决绝郑重。

“Erik，我可能……无法真正拯救他们。”Charles的声音里满是压抑的苦痛。“我害死了他们，那些本来该让我保护的孩子，我害死了他们。”

Erik看着他，过了很久，他轻叹一口气。“尽管如此，我还是希望你答应我。”他慢慢说道：“我不管过去有多少人被你害死，现在我要你回答我：如果我出事，你不会对变种人不闻不问，你会尽你的能力去拯救他们——答应我吧！”

Charles脸上挂着苦涩的微笑，眼中闪烁起了泪光。

“我知道了Erik，我答应你。”他回答。

得到了这个承诺，Erik松了口气。他走上去拥抱住了Charles，捏住他的下巴吻上了他的嘴唇。一滴眼泪顺着Charles的面颊滑落，落在Erik的颧骨上，这个吻的味道像快要枯萎的玫瑰。窗外海天一色，是一片望不到尽头的水。

会有很多人爱Charles，但只有Charles会爱Erik。Charles会回到那些爱他的人那里，那些人会给他Erik给不了的东西。想到这里，嫉妒刺痛了Erik，占有欲让他发狂一样在Charles的唇舌间粗蛮掠夺。

但是很快，他释然了，因为他想起了一句话：你就是一刻不停地爱，爱上八十年，也抵不上我一天的爱。

他路过纽约的时候特地去一家首饰店看了看，却没有找到满意的戒指。全部都太俗气了，在金属之中，Erik还是偏爱坚稳厚重的那一类。他由内到外地不爱纽约这样的城市，遍地繁华，夜夜笙歌，像个沉溺虚假梦境的无知拜金女。他往机场走的路上在一座喷泉边坐下来歇脚，突然注意到身边的花圃里开满了粉紫色的波斯菊，花瓣轻柔飘逸，在秋意之中鲜活得独树一帜。花圃周围围着铁栏杆，上面舒展着古雅的镂空花朵图案。Erik看到花蕊是个圆环，他起了一个主意，连自己都不由得被这个主意逗得轻笑。他趁人不注意把那个圆环拆了下来，握在手心里，准备拿回去给Charles交差。他起身离开了喷泉边，留下护栏上那朵空心的花。

那枚铁环被他握在手里，数日来他一直按着记忆中Charles的戒码来调整它的大小，却总觉得不合适。他握着它，仿佛感受Charles的手指穿过虚空，穿过这枚戒指轻轻地在碰触他的手心。在事发那一刻他仍旧握着它，警察用力地扭过他的手腕，剧痛让他松了手，它从手心滑落了，Charles的幻觉触感从手心里消失了。

他阻止了迪利广场上那个枪手射出的子弹，但是教科书大楼上有人朝总统射出了三发子弹，其中一颗他没能阻止。那颗子弹穿过了总统的头部和颈部，并穿透了前排的堪萨斯州州长的身体。

Erik还没来得及撤离就遭到了警察的拘捕，他们把他摁在水泥地上，达拉斯热辣辣的阳光晒着他的脸。周围的民众发出愤怒惊恐的呼声，视线淹没了他，就像潮水。秋日的天空闪烁着冰棱的颜色。他却突然想起远在圣佩德罗的Charles，如果有人会从这里坐飞机去纽约，在从纽约转机到墨西哥，然后，坐船去圣佩德罗。那么他走上一段路就能看到一幢白色的房子，像个矗立在海边等待的新娘。那个人只会驻足赞美一声，然后离开并且将它忘之脑后。不会知道，这栋房子里，有Erik Lehnsherr此生唯一的挚爱。

【Echoed in the wells of silence】

1963年11月22日下午十二点三十分，美国总统约翰•菲茨杰拉德•肯尼迪在经过德克萨斯州达拉斯的迪利广场时遭到暗杀。总统在被送往医院后抢救无效死亡。这将是个被那一代美国人永远铭记在心的日子。

激进变种人团体领袖Erik Lehnsherr在逃亡途中杀死了一名达拉斯警官之后则遭到了逮捕。稍后的晚间，他受到了枪杀肯尼迪总统的指控。Lehnsherr坚持声明自己并非真凶。而教科书大楼上发现的来复枪枪管上被发现有一枚Lehnsherr的指纹，在弹道学上这把枪与杀死总统的铜壳卡尔维诺子弹完全吻合。

随着调查进行，又有了更多对Lehnsherr不利的证据。这把来复枪在几个月枪被邮寄预定，而Lehnsherr身上搜出的假身份证正是预定名字。同时，华伦委员会实验得出结论：在录像中总统和州长受伤的这段时间内，打出两发子弹是不可能的。这意味着枪手利用一发子弹就制造出了扭曲的路径射穿了总统和州长。很不幸的是，Erik Lehnsherr是个具有控制金属能力的变种人，只有他能够做到这样。

 

连接着几天，大街小巷都在传递肯尼迪遇刺的消息。秋天快过去了，大海在逐渐来临的冬日脚步下变得狂躁不安，孤注一掷地撞向海岸。Charles时常半夜被涛声惊醒，摸向身边却空无一人。

他锁上了屋门，把小小的行李袋放在膝盖上，今早收拾书籍的时候一片干花从柜子里掉了出来，竟是那天吉普赛人赠送的玫瑰，他把它做成了书签夹在书中，后来却将它遗忘了。玫瑰已不复芬芳，躺在他手心像一块烧伤的瘢痂。也许它真的是被从墓地偷来的，透过那死去多时的花瓣，Charles触摸到了时光流逝的残酷冰凉。

他想起了艾米丽•勃朗特的话：“野玫瑰鲜艳欲滴，当然可爱。但一转眼，花落水流，好景不再。到了冬天，它还美得起来吗？冬青却四季常青。野玫瑰好比爱。爱只盛放一次。我看不上眼，我踩碎它。去它的爱和浮华。”

现在那朵干玫瑰被他握在手中，他苦涩一笑，在海风中松开了手，玫瑰就这样随风飘起，打着悬消失在秋日的云翳中。

Lorrell送他到了码头，临别时担忧地问：“真的不用我送你到家里吗？”

“不。”Charles的回答传达到了她头脑中：“我自己可以回去，不用为我担心。”

“Charles……”Lorrell第一次称呼他的名字，她看着他，黝黑的眼睛里满是不舍。码头上的船只汽笛在萧瑟寒冷里发出凄清的呜呜声，仿佛它们的航行目的地是人世彼岸。“谢谢你……还有，不要难过好吗？你看上去好像很伤心。”她轻声叮嘱。

“我很好。”Charles对她微笑：“你和医生要好好相处，如果出了问题，就写信来找我。我也要感谢你，Lorrell——感谢你救了我的命。”

Lorrell摇了摇头，好像在说这件事不值一提。接着她用企求的语气开口：“原谅Lehnsherr先生吧，他真的为你付出了很多。原谅他好吗？也是让你自己能够快乐。”

“我知道。”Charles只是木讷地如是回应。

“Charles，以前能力在的时候，我可以修复打碎的茶杯，可以让被烧焦的树重新生长，可以让切菜留下的伤口不见。但是有一样东西，是让时间倒流也修复不了的。以前我信任时间，它会扶平一切伤痛，会让我长高长大，但是后来我发现，就像那一次摔断腿的痛苦一样。有些痛苦我们只能去接受，去面对，就连时间也对其无能为力。”Lorrell说着，她单膝跪下，双手放在Charles的膝盖上。“Charles，原谅我说了这么多。请你原谅Erik。”

Charles苦笑，他没有回答她，而是握了握她的手，给了她一个分别的拥抱。

船只离开了码头，他透过舷窗望去，看见黑皮肤的少女还站在秋日的天空与海之下。她身后是繁华美丽依旧的圣佩德罗，低垂的云朵下那些五彩缤纷的房屋飘出炊烟。他再也回不去了。

他辗转回到了纽约，从机场出来的时候发现纽约在下雪。他吃力地推着轮椅从机场出来去找打车的地方。夜晚降临得很快，才下午的光景大地就已经吐出了灰蒙蒙的阴翳，冷风直扑到他脸上，他浑然未觉，只感觉整个人都像在热水里泡久了，身上一股麻木的暖意。

他瞥见一座干涸的喷泉，边上有一小块花圃，花朵已经枯萎，瘦骨伶仃的茎干上凝结着雪花。花圃的护栏是铁艺的，上面镂空的花朵图案十分奇怪，居然没有花蕊。

一片雪花落在他的无名指上，冷得他一个哆嗦，竟然神差鬼使地把手指曲起来，把指关节放在唇间吮吸。不知道是不是因为连日的焦虑和心绪不宁，舌尖上尝出了一股淡淡的铁锈味。

路过一间电器行，橱窗后堆着一排电视。不知道是不是因为预热圣诞节，店面打扮得花里胡哨，喜气洋洋地贴着促销广告。那十几个屏幕在一起放着总统刺杀案的跟进新闻，黑白灰的画面，刺眼的屏幕光芒，排山倒海地倾覆在Charles的脸上。他眯了眯眼睛，感觉心脏像被挖掉了，胸口空落落地痛。一只魔兽从那片绚烂的电极光芒里爬出来，一口吞下了他的心。

他回到了西彻斯特，Hank打开家门的时候，看到他直惊呼了一声。他连忙让他进屋。家里宽阔的客厅空旷黑暗，因为太大的缘故，空气格外地冷。Hank给他铺好了床，倒上了热茶。他在对面坐了下来，犹豫地看着他，却什么也没问。

Charles把茶放在了一边，他用心灵感应说道：我要喝酒，去帮我拿来好吗？

Hank愣怔了一下，但还是替他拿来了酒。法国产的朗姆酒，那些运送船只在夜色笼罩下穿过海面的浓雾，酒桶在货舱里紧挨在一起。可能他手中这一瓶来源的那桶紧挨着的某一桶在一个码头被卸了下来，被转运到了圣佩德罗，然后被某个早晨被Erik买下，带回别墅里倒进了他们两人的酒杯。

他将酒灌下肚，Hank嘱咐他好好休息之后离开了。房间里静寂无人，透过窗户可以看到西彻斯特一片苍茫的冬日天空。云朵紧皱着脸，像随时要哭出冰雪。乌鸦在鸣叫，他想起了那个以乌鸦命名的女孩。以及一个不列颠的传说：如果伦敦渡鸦全部失踪，那么英国就将覆灭。而在战时，伦敦塔曾整整五日没听见渡鸦的叫声。塔里的鸦群一同哑然沉默。其中生活在白塔鸟笼中的那一只叫Charles

他裹紧毯子，将身体蜷缩了起来。酒精让他感到舒服了一些，但是他又开始头痛了，而且呕吐了好几次，Hank进进出出房间替他收拾干净，找来药给他吃下，并给他倒了杯热水。一番折腾以后，Charles让他回去休息。Hank不放心地看了他一会，最终叹了口气离开了。

Charles没有去拿那杯水，任由它留在床头。看着水波晃动破碎的灯光。他闭上眼睛，心想：我会打败沉默的，我会靠自己的意志力恢复说话能力。他不断地在脑海里对自己重复，一个心灵操控者说服自己总要花费比说服别人多百倍的力气。

渐渐地，他睡着了，梦中他回到了曾经的西彻斯特家中，趴在暖洋洋的炉火边。身边摆着一盘没下完的象棋。Erik坐在他对面喝着酒，玩味地欣赏他睡眼朦胧的样子。

“Erik。”他看着他，脸上浮现微笑，开口说道：“我梦见我瘫痪了，Raven走了，你也走了，你们都离开了我。然后我一个人喝得酩酊大醉地躺在床上，想就此一梦不醒。”

Erik笑了，回答：“有趣的梦。不过梦是不会实现的。”

“Erik，你梦见过我吗？”

Erik的绿眼睛深深地注视着他，没有回话。

“你不回答，我就要偷看了。”

“不许偷看，Charles。”Erik故意摆出严肃的语调：“偶尔你该试试用猜的——你猜猜我的梦是什么？”

Charles望着他，两人相视一笑。壁炉里火舌的舞姿摩擦出丝丝暖意。他们在火光边拥抱亲吻了上千次，上万次，直到曙光来临，一切再次消弭。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：刺杀肯尼迪事件是针对Erik设下的圈套，在对付变种人上达成一石二鸟的效果。变种人群体里有人为了个人利益而叛变了，传导了错误的信息给了Angel，并以此把Erik引上了不归路。在Erik被捕入狱后，Angel和Azazel继续依照他的命令与Trask斡旋，但是两人行踪败露遭到杀害，尸体被送去了实验解剖。
> 
> Charles利用家族的政治脉络与政府达成了协议，他不再使用自己的能力——人类官员最忌惮的读心能力。在官方资助下Hank成功研制出了抑制能力的血清。之后Charles受到了CIA的严密监控。原因有两个：肯尼迪遇刺后美国对越南战场的投入加大，加之一个领袖意外离世，社会动荡人心惶惶，他每个日夜都会不间断地听见人们心中的哭泣和哀求，他再也无法忍受了。以及政府同意如果他这么做，Erik就不会受到枪决，而改为终身监禁。
> 
>  
> 
> Erik所说的集中营里的红宝石项链故事来自《美国恐怖故事2：疯人院》  
> “你就是一刻不停地爱，爱上八十年，也抵不上我一天的爱。”这句话同样出自艾米丽•勃朗特之口  
> 关于肯尼迪遇刺案中“一发子弹论”的详情可以查阅相关维基百科  
> 伦敦塔渡鸦的传说出自《乌鸦之城》
> 
> 附上阿里阿德涅和忒休斯的故事：
> 
> 阿里阿德涅是古希腊神话中克里特岛国王米诺斯的女儿，她的母亲帕西法厄生了一个牛头人身的怪物米诺陶。代达洛斯把它幽禁在一座迷宫里，并命令雅典人民每年进贡七对童男童女喂养这个怪物。  
> 雅典王子忒休斯发誓要为民除害，他领着童男童女上了克里特岛。借助阿里阿德涅给他的线球和魔刀，忒修斯杀死这个怪物并沿着线顺来路走出了迷宫。当天夜里，他们带着阿里阿德涅公主一起逃亡。途经纳克索斯岛，命运女神在忒修斯的梦中告诉他：他们的爱情不被祝福，他们的结合只能带来厄运。醒来之后，忒修斯明白自己虽然深爱着公主却无力与神祇对抗。他叫醒同伴，在黎明的第一缕曙光照亮大地时驾船离开了纳克索斯岛，留下熟睡中的阿里阿德涅。  
> 阿里阿德涅一觉醒来却发现自己被遗弃在荒岛之上，不知所措又伤心欲绝。她的哭泣如影随形在如箭般逃离的船尾。


End file.
